Amnésie salvatrice
by N'elo
Summary: Alors qu'elle tente de fuir, Bella se cogne et s'évanouit. Recueillie par la famille Cullen, elle se rend compte qu'elle est amnésique. Aidée par ses derniers, elle va tenter dretrouver la mémoire.Mais un mystère plane autour de sa nouvelle vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous….**

**Voilà je me décide à poster ma première fiction sur ce site en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

**Je ne prétends pas être Stephenie Meyer et encore moins d'avoir ne serait q'une once de son talent.**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira…Bonne lecture**

Prologue (point de vue de Bella)

Les images de les scène dont j'avais été témoin quelques heures auparavant ne cessaient de faire irruption dans ma tête.

Fuir, c'est-ce que mes sens en alertes m'avaient ordonné de faire. C'était ce que j'étais actuellement en train de faire. Fuir. C'était le seul mot sensé qui me revenait constamment à l'esprit. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le moment où j'avais surpris cette scène entre mes parents et cet inconnu.

Une chose était sûre, mes parents m'avaient menti et étaient impliqués dans une histoire assez louche. Je n'avais pas toutes les informations qui me permettaient de comprendre ce que j'avais vu. Mais j'étais certaine que j'étais en danger .je fuyais

C'était pour cette raison que . J'avais toujours fui. J'avais une sainte horreur de tout ce qui était problèmes, soucis, conflits…J'avais passé ma vie à fuir. Mais aujourd'hui, la fuite était différente. Je savais que mes jours étaient comptés et surtout que quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose était après moi. Je le sentais. Mon instinct me le disait.

Mon estomac grogna. J'avais faim. Je n'avais pas vraiment mangé avant de partir. Et suite à ce que j'avais vu, ce n'avait pas été ma priorité. Je commençais à regretter de ne pas manger plus souvent. Mon appétit était capricieux, je ne mangeais que lorsque la faim se faisait sentir. Chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis la veille dans l'après midi. Mes efforts m'affamaient, mes jambes tremblaient de plus en plus fort, ne supportant plus mon poids après avoir couru pendant des heures.

La douleur qui se faisait sentir dans mes jambes signifiait qu'il était temps que je fasses une pause. Ma tête tournait et mon équilibre en prenait un coup. Cependant, une voix en moi me disait de continuer si je voulais vivre. Que la douleur n'était que psychosomatique…

Trop plongée dans mes pensées je ne voyais vraiment pas les obstacles se dresser devant moi…J'avais décidé de fuir par la forêt, j'avais agi sur un coup de tête…La forêt se révélait être plus dangereuse que je ne l'avais prévu. Se faufiler entre les arbres, éviter les branches, sautiller par-dessus les racines, cela me demandait bien plus de concentration que je n'en avais. De plus, il avait plus toute la journée, le sol était devenu très glissant.

Je courais, mon pied s'accrocha dans une racine, je trébuchais. Mon deuxième pied glissa sur la boue. Je perdis le peu d'équilibre qui me restait et tombais la tête contre une pierre…

Une vive douleur se fit ressentir pendant quelques secondes, les arbres devinrent flous puis je sombrais dans les ténèbres…

« C'est la fin » était le dernière pensée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit.

**Voili voilou, ce n'est que le prologue, désolé il est un peu court…le premier chapitre sera plus long promis^^**

**Je vous retrouve dès demain pour un nouveau chapitre**

**Bises a vous**

**N'elo**


	2. Chapitre 1:La découverte Edward

**Coucou à tous,**

**Me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est gentil merci a Angie et Clem pour leur accueil chaleureux sur Fanfiction ^^**

Chapitre 1: La découverte (Point de vue d'Edward)

Ma solitude me travaillait depuis un moment. Bien que je ne fusse pas seul. J'avais une famille qui m'aimait et que j'aimais.

Mais je ressentais un vide quelque part que je n'osais avouer à personne. Je ne voulais surtout pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi. Être source de soucis était une chose que je ne supportais pas.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air mais pas seul. Je n'avais pas envie de ruminer mes idées noires.

- Jasp, ça te dirait de prendre un peu l'air? Demandais je à mon frère qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

Il me dévisagea gravement de ses yeux dorés…Comprenait il ce que je ressentais? Jasper avait le don de contrôler les émotions et sentiments. Il savait sûrement que j'en avais besoin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas…, me répondit il.

En moins d'une seconde, nous étions à la porte d'entrée.

- Esmée,nous sortons faire un tour, on revient dans quelques heures…, dis je. Esmée, ma mère adoptive, était à l'étage mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu.

Nous étions dans la forêt depuis quelque temps. Nous discutions de tout et de rie. Je savais que Jasper mourrait d'envie de me poser une question. Je l'avais lu dans son esprit. C'était mon don. Je pouvais lire les pensées des gens qui m'entouraient. C'était d'un ennui. Rien ne me surprenait. Je savais à l'avance ce qu'on allait me dire.

- Lance toi Jasp…, finis je par dire

- A quoi bon? Tu sais déjà ce que je veux dire…, me répondit il sur un ton un peu ennuyé.

- Promis je fais comme si je n'étais pas au courant..

- Pourquoi te sens tu si seul? Finit il par me demander.

- Bien, je suis entouré mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce vide quelque part en moi. Vous êtes là pour moi, je le sais bien. Mais à côté, vous avez tous autre chose. Toi, Jasp, par exemple, tu as Alice. Carlisle, il a Esmée et Emmett a Rosalie. Mais moi, je suis tout seul.

- Non, me dit il, tu as ton piano….Tu passes tes nuits avec, me fais pas croire que ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour….

- Arrêtes Jasp, tu sais de quoi je parle. Mon piano, je l'aime bien sûr, mais parce qu'il me permet d'exprimer ce que je ressens. Mais être seul pendant presque un siècle c'est long…Tu sais parf…

Quelque chose avait attiré mon attention…J'entendais un murmure me dire « Viens, viens m'aider ».

- T'as entendu ça? Demandais je à mon frère.

- De quoi?

- Attends, j'entends comme un battement de cœur. Ça a l'air de venir de là bas.

J'étais toute ouïe. Cherchant à identifier d'où provenait le bruit.

« Aide moi, aide moi » me suppliait le murmure.

- J'arrive, dis je.

Jasper s'arrêta et me regarda.

- A qui tu parles? Me demanda-t-il.

- Plus tard quelqu'un est en danger, répondis je un peu sur la défensive.

Ce battement de cœur était pour le moins étrange. Son rythme était irrégulier. Parfois rapide, parfois d'une lenteur extrême. Comme s'il mourrait, puis accélérait pour ralentir à nouveau. Il ne nous fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver le corps qui accompagnait le cœur que nous entendions.

C'était une fille. Elle devait sûrement avoir 17 ou 18 ans. Son corps gisait au sol. Sa respiration était calme c'était comme si elle dormait. Son corps était paisible, mais son visage, lui exprimait une confusion totale. J'eus l'impression de lire la peur, de la tristesse, de la douleur, de la colère, et de l'amertume tout cela à la fois….

Elle était très pâle. Ses cheveux bruns très foncés contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ses lèvres étaient belles étaient rouges cerise. Elle avait un très joli visage malgré le fait qu'il soit tourmenté.

J'étais certain qu'elle devait être belle quand elle souriait. Jasper me sortit de mes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda-t-il assez surpris.

- Comment ça?

- Ben, elle est humaine mais elle a autre chose. C'est bizarre… Il faut l'emmener à Carlisle. On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, ils vont se rendre compte de quelque chose…

En prononçant cette phrase, Jasper prit le corps de la fille dans ses bras. Soudain , ma bouche s'ouvrit sans que j'en eus conscience et demanda:

- Jasp, ça te dérange si je la porte?

- Euh non vas y, dit il apparemment surpris.

Cette fille était spéciale, je le savais. Je me sentais attiré par elle. Je chassais cette dernière pensée de ma tête et commençais à courir en direction de la maison.

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira….**

**A demain pour un autre Chapitre**

**Bises a vous**

**N'elo**


	3. Chapter 2: Instinct Naturel edward

**Coucou à tous**

**Me revoici pour le chapitre 2, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Merci pour vos reviews et vos visites.**

Chapitre 2: Instinct naturel (Point de vue d'Edward)

Nous venions à peine de partir qu la jeune fille remua. Elle m'attrapa par le cou et ouvrit les yeux…Ses yeux étaient marron foncés, elle avait un regard dénué de vie. Son visage se déforma par la peur et la douleur …elle cria un « Nooooooooooooon » dans mon oreille et s'évanouit.

Son souffle était parvenu à mes naines lorsqu'elle avait crié. Quelle odeur! A la fois fruitée et en même temps légèrement acidulée…L'odeur parfaite. Son sang devait être délicieux. Je m'imaginais, mes canines s'enfonçant dans son cou si tendre. Lorsque le sang aurait franchi mes lèvres, ma langue goûterai ce délice. Mes papilles gustatives en éruption face à cette farandole de nuances…Sucré, acide, fruité bref le goût idéal pour moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, goûter. Juste goûter.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda une voix familière. C'était Jasper. Il me regardait d'un air suspicieux.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais à quelques millimètres du cou de la jeune fille. Que s'était il passé? J'allais la mordre sans en avoir eu conscience. Mon esprit était brouillé. J'avais soif de sang. Je le voulais.

Ma gorge me brûlait tant elle était sèche. Je n'avais pas envie de ce sang, j'en avais besoin…Il m'était vital.

Mais lorsque Jasper avait prononcé, il m'avait tiré de mes pensées…Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi soudainement je voulais commettre l'irréparable. Il fallait que je combattes cette envie. Je ne voulais en aucun cas décevoir Carlisle, mon père adoptif. Il nous a tellement donné. Toujours soutenu même si nous n'étions pas toujours sur le bon chemin. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable…Je ne supporterais pas de le voir déçu. Surtout par moi…

Mais mon envie était toujours présente. Et je luttais plus que jamais au plus profond de mon être contre ma véritable Nature. Contre ce monstre tapi en moi qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour surgir…

Jasper s'en aperçu.

- Dis Edward, tu veux bien la lâcher, je vais la porter, me dit il.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ils était noirs.

- Jasp, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as chassé? Lui demandais je.

Chasser était le mot que nous utilisions pour signifier que nous allions dans la forêt nous abreuver du sang des animaux. Je n'aimais pas vraiment m'attaquer à ses êtres sans défense mais je préférais tuer un animal plutôt qu'un être humain.

- Hier, pourquoi? Me répondit il. Son regard en disait long, il comprit que je connaissais ses intentions. Mais elle sent si bon, Ed, on devrait en profiter. Personne ne doit la chercher puisqu'on la trouvée là, autant sauter sur l'occasion…on ne dira rien à Carlisle.

Jasper était le dernier venu dans la famille. Nous étions des vampires quelque peu spéciaux. Nous ne voulions as nous laisser aller à notre véritable Nature. Nous chassions de temps en temps pour assouvir notre soif. Nous allions à l'école et nous côtoyons des humains. IL était préférable pour nous de se nourrir régulièrement afin de ne pas nous laisser dominer par notre instinct…

Jasper avait parfois du mal à se contrôler mais dans l'ensemble il s'en sortait extrêmement bien. Cette fille, elle devait être spéciale pour être capable de nous faire perdre la tête…Je ne savais pas qui elle (ou ce qu'elle) était mais je voulais le découvrir.

- Jasper, s'il te plaît, contrôle toi. Ne gâche pas tout le travail que tu as fait avec Carlisle ces dernières années. Tu y es presque, ne laisses pas tout tomber comme ça…

- Je n'en peux plus. Juste une goutte, Ed, ça va lui faire quoi une goutte. On dira à Carlisle qu'on l'a trouvée comme ça. Juste une goutte.

- Non, Jasp, premièrement le poison que tu lui inoculeras en la mordant la tuera et deuxièmement tu seras incapable de t'arrêter tu le sais très bien. Écoutes Jasp, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi mais s'il le faut…

- Ne me dis pas que toi t'en as pas envie. Tes yeux sont noirs à toi aussi. Au pire des cas, on la tue mais on se sera régalé non. C'est le principal. T'en as pas assez de penser toujours aux humains qui nous rejettent parce qu'on est différents. Allez laisse moi goûter…

- Jasp, tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire. La soif te brouille l'esprit. Retourne à la maison, et dis à Carlisle de se dépêcher…

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière moi. Je tournais la tête l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'en fallu pas moins à Jasper pour sauter sur la jeune fille et planter ses crocs dans son cou blanc…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON JASPER!!!!! Cria une voix féminine…Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

La voix féminine en question était Alice, la femme de Jasper. Elle lui avait sauté dessus. Jasper avait lâché la jeune fille. Alice était en colère mais avant tout elle tentait de calmer Jasper. C'était la seule capable de le faire.

J'allais récupérer le corps qui gisait à terre quand un bra me retint. C'était Carlisle.

- Je vais le faire Edward, je sais que tu as résisté mais c'était pas loin…Alice m'a prévenu à temps, elle a eu une vision…Vous la vidiez de son sang tous les deux. Rentrons à la maison, elle a besoin de soin Alice va chasser avec Jasper, ordonna-t-il, quand à toi Edward, tu vas venir avec moi. Esmée s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi…

**Voili voilou pour ce deuxième chapitre **

**Rendez vous demain pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bises a vous **

**N'elo**


	4. Chapitre 3: Le réveil Bella

**Coucou a tous**

**Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos visites**

**Je suis super contente cette fiction semble vous plaire pour le moment**

**« Pourvu que ça dure » comme dirais Jean Yves Lafesse^^**

Chapitre 3: Le réveil (POINT DE VUE DE BELLA)

« C'est étrange, elle ne réagit pas à la morsure » entendis je. Un homme venait de prononcer cette phrase. Sa voix était plaisante. Posée, sage sûrement la voix d'un homme assez âgé.

Une panique m'envahit. Où étais je? J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'y arrivais pas. Un peu angoissée, je tentais une seconde fois l'expérience.

La lumière était trop forte, je clignais des yeux. Une fois accoutumée à la luminosité, j'aperçus la personne qui avait parlé. Il était assis au bout du canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Il était blond, élégant et me souriait. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient couleur or. Cet homme respirait la beauté. Il s'adressa à moi:

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Carlisle. Comment te sens tu?

- Suis-je morte? Êtes vos un ange? Bredouillais je. Ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait.

- Non malheureusement, me répondit l'homme qui s'appelait Carlisle en souriant. Mon fils, Edward t'as trouvée inconsciente dans la forêt. C'était il y a trois jours de ça. Tu as dû tombé et sombrer dans un coma léger. Alors comment te sens tu?

Trop d'informations en une seule fois…Je dormais depuis trois jours, était ce possible? …Peut être était ce la raison de ce flou…J'avais trop dormi, c'est pour cela que mes idées n'étaient pas très claires.. Mais autre chose me posait problème: on m'avait trouvée gisante dans la forêt…mais qu'étais je venue faire en forêt? Je n'en avais aucun souvenir…

- Bien, je vais…bien, merci Mr, répondis je. Je n'étais moi-même pas sûre de ma réponse.

Je ressentais comme un noir lorsque j'essayais de me souvenir ce que je faisais dans la forêt. C'était le néant absolu. Rien. Cela m'inquiétais et Carlisle dû se rendre compte e quelque chose puisqu'il me demanda

- En es tu sûre? Tu me sembles inquiète…

- Bien pour être franche…je suis un peu perdue. Vous dites que j'étais dans la forêt mais je ne me souviens pas. Je veux dire je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie. Je en sais même pa qui je suis…

La panique me gagnait de plus en plus.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrive, ta tête en a pris un coup et c'est un traumatisme dû à ta chute mais ça reviendra. C'est une amnésie provisoire…

- En êtes vous sûr? Peut être devrai-je consulter un médecin? Dis je complètement paniquée. Il fat que je vois un médecin…maintenant. C'est urgent…J'étais terrorisée.

- Tu as devant toi, le meilleur médecin de la région, dit une voix rieuse.

Une voix vraiment agréable à écouter. A la fois rassurante, protectrice et charmante. Cette voix appartenait à un homme qui devait avoir 17 ans. Il était assis non loin de Carlisle, je ne l'avais pas vu, trop préoccupé à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il passait autour de moi.

Il était sublime. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Il était aussi pâle que Carlisle et avait les même yeux dorés que lui. Mais il était bien plus beau. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur bronze et étaient ébouriffés. Son sourire quand à lui était irrésistible. Je me sentis rougir… Il avait l'air amusé mais je sentais qu'il était aussi méfiant. Malgré cette beauté, je ne pus réprimer un frisson Quelque chose en lui m'intimidait…

- Voici Edward, c'est grâce à lui si tu es là. Il l'a trouvée et ramenée à la maison. Pour ce qui est du médecin, je suis à ta disposition. N'hésites surtout pas. Puis je t'examiner? Me demanda Carlisle.

Je hochais la tête tout en regardant Edward. Ainsi, j'avais eu la chance d'avoir croisé sa route. Sans lui peut être aurais pu mourir, je lui était reconnaissante…

Carlisle fit signe à Edward pour qu'il quitte la pièce, ce qu'il fit sur le champ.

- Tu vas devoir rester un peu de temps ici, me dit Carlisle, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. On va te donner une chambre tout à l'heure. Nous t'avions installée dans le salon afin que tu sois accompagnée pendant tout ce temps.

- Ok, répondis je. De toute manière, je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai une famille, et je ne saurais pas où aller…Merci de m'accueillir comme vous le faites.

- Pas de problème. Nous le faisons de tout cœur.

Il approcha ses mains de mon visage. Au contact de sa peau, un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Ses mains étaient d'un froideur sans pareille. C'était comme s'il venait de passer des heures dehors n plein hiver sans avoir pris la peine d'enfiler des gants.

- Désolé, me dit il, elles sont constamment froides…Mauvaise circulation…

Il se pencha pour examiner mon cou. Et prononça une phrase dont je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre l'origine.

- Plus rien. Comment Est-ce possible? Je ne comprends pas…

Il était surpris.

**Voili voilou pour ce nouveau chapitre**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Je vous donne rendez vous demain pour un autre chapitre**

**Bises a vous**

**N'elo**


	5. Chapitre 4: Incompréhension Edward

**Coucou à tous!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos visites, ça fait toujours plaisir**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira^^**

Chapitre 4: Incompréhension (Point de vue d'Edward)

Carlisle m'avait demandé de sortir pendant qu'il examinait cette fille. Elle m'intriguait.

Il m'avait fallu partir chasser avant de me poster à son chevet. Jamais je n'avais chassé aussi vite. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, la revoir. Mais j'avais été prévoyant, j'avais bu plus que de raison.

J'avais veillé sur elle fasciné de la voir dormir. Même si son sommeil était très agité. Elle ne cessait de remuer, son visage exprimant ce que qu'elle ressentait face à ses rêves. Ou peut être était ce dû au venin que Jasper lui avait inoculé en la mordant? J'avais peur qu'elle se transforme, Carlisle avait étudié ses réactions et pensait que la dose du poison était insuffisante pour lui permettre d'arriver à ce stade.

Je n'osai pas la toucher pour la rassurer. Je lui fredonnais les musiques qui me passaient par la tête. Le clair de lune de Debussy semblait lui parler plus que les autres…Je remarquai le premier jour. Dès lors, je n'avais cessé de la fredonner…

J'aimais voir l'effet que cette mélodie produisait chez elle. Dès qu'elle commençait à remuer, tourmentée par ses rêves, je m'approchais et entamait cette douce et magnifique musique. C'était une de mes préférées. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cette musique m'apaisait lorsque je l'entendais. Les premières notes chantonnées la calmait légèrement puis après quelques secondes sa respiration saccadée reprenait un rythme plus régulier pour finir à une respiration normale.

Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait tranquillement. Son visage d'ange m'hypnotisait. J'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de ce que je voyais. Cette fille avait un pouvoir sur moi, elle m'envoûtait. Je ne voulais pas la quitter des yeux ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde. Comment était ce possible?

Je m'habituais peu à peu à son odeur. Elle me semblait moins puissante qu'avant mais elle était toujours aussi appétissante. Je me contrôlais. Néanmoins, je me méfiais du monstre qui sommeillait en moi. Je me tenais à une distance raisonnable. Même si son odeur embaumait tout la pièce, elle était moins présente dans mes narines. Et lorsque je m'approchais pour la calmer, je ne respirais pas afin de ne pas me tenter inutilement.

Ce qui me perturbait chez elle. C'était ce pouls irrégulier. J'en avais fait part à Carlisle qui s'en était entendu rendu compte. Il essayait de comprendre ce phénomène…mais pensait obtenir les réponses dès qu'elle se réveillerait.

Nous étions tous émerveillés par elle. Enfin, sauf Rosalie qui ne comprenait pas toute l'attention que nous lui partions. C'était ce qu'elle prétendait. Je savais qu'elle était aussi intriguée par cette fille, je l'avais entendue penser. Mais c'était du Rosalie tout craché. Elle n'avait pas une grosse estime pour les humains en général. Elle pensait qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse. Même si cette fille avait quelques choses de non humain en elle…

J'attendais que Carlisle ait fini avec elle, pour que je puisse enfin lui parler et surtout que je n'avais qu'une envie, l'entendre penser. Bien que j'imaginais que ça devait être le chaos total dans son esprit. J'essayais donc de devinais ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Je pratiquais cet exercice depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'une pensée très puissante me frappa. Je reconnu immédiatement Carlisle.

La puissance de cette pensée provenait du fait qu'il soit très surpris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la morsure avait disparu…

**Chapitre un peu court je l'accorde....Je me rattrape sur le prochain..**

**Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster demain...**

**Bises a vous et bon week end**

**N'elo**


	6. Chapitre 5: Présentations Carlisle

Coucou à tous

Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée de mon retard je n'ai pas pu poster hier pour cause de maladie….Agonisant dans mon lit luttant contre les démons de la fièvre je ne pouvais pas poster j'en suis réellement désolée…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Merci pour vos reviews et vos visites ça me fait vraiment plaisir…

Chapitre 5: Présentations (Point de vue de Carlisle)

J'étais surpris. Et c'était même peu dire. J'avais supposé qu'elle e se transformerait pas. Son corps semblait résister face aux douleurs que provoque le venin. J'en avais aussi déduit que le dose de poison injectée n'avait pas été suffisante. Elle était un cas fascinant pour moi. Comme un challenge à relever. Je n'avais jamais vu un humain pareil. Et pourtant j'en avais croisé des humains dans mon existence en tant que médecin.

Ce qui me surprenait c'est qu'elle était guérie. Bien que cela puisse arriver, mais elle ne portait aucune cicatrice. Pourtant, une morsure de vampire laissait une marque à vie dûe au contact du venin sur la peau humaine. Nous, vampires lorsque nous nous transformions la marque s'évanouissait mais elle était censée porter l'empreinte de la dentition de Jasper. Or, son cou était intact.

Elle me regardait d'un air ahuri. Ses yeux essayaient de percer à jour ce que e pensais. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'elle était et son amnésie n'allait pas nous aider. Je voulais attendre un peu avant de lui parler sérieusement. Il fallait la ménager. Elle semblait déboussolée et j'imagine que le fait e se réveiller sans savoir qui l'on est, était très perturbant.

Nous allions devoir la soutenir pendant ce temps. Peut être que Jasper pourrait la calmer en cas de crise d'angoisse en lui envoyant d'ondes positives. Je savais que ce dernier s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir succombé à la tentation. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aider après la blessure (désormais inexistante) qu'il lui avait infligée.

Elle faisait désormais partie de la famille…du moins pour le moment. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle était exactement. Je mourrais d'envie de le savoir, cette expression me fit légèrement sourire. J'étais déjà mort….

- Écoutes, je te propose de te présenter ma famille, lui dis je. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont tous gentils. Veux tu les rencontrer?

Elle hocha le tête en guise d'approbation. Essayer de penser à autre chose lui ferait du bien. Et puis, mes enfants avaient physiquement et quoique parfois quand ils le voulaient, mentalement le même âge qu'elle. Je sentais l'odeur d'Edward tout près d'ici. Il devait attendre derrière la porte du salon que je lui fasse signe d'entrer.

- Réunion au salon, dis je d'une voix assez forte.

En réalité, un murmure aurait suffit. Mais il valait peut être mieux ne pas révéler notre vraie nature pour le moment. Il était préférable pour tout le monde. Il fallait protéger cette fille de tout psychologique et par la même occasion protéger ma famille. Au cas où…

Ils patientaient aux côtés d'Edward.

- Tu peux ouvrir, pensais je. Sachant pertinemment qu'Edward n'attendait que mon signal.

ATTENTION: POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

La porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaître un superbe spectacle devant moi. J'eus le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté. L'équivalent de six dieux venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Je reconnus le garçon qui m'avait sauvée, Edward. Il m'adressa un sourire. J'essayais de lui répondre mais j'eus l'impression d'avoir esquissé un rictus à la place.

Ils étaient tous si pâles et avaient les mêmes yeux dorés. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il était tous de la même famille. Malgré le fait qu'excepté ces deux choses et qu'ils semblaient tous avoir le même âge (sauf une), ils ne se ressemblaient pas su tout physiquement.

Carlisle prit la parole.

- Voici Esmée, ma femme.

Elle était vraiment jeune tout comme Carlisle. Elle semblait être quelqu'un de très doux. Ses yeux me regardèrent avec beaucoup de compassion. Elle était brune et mince. De taille moyenne. Elle me prit dan s ses bras et me dit:

- Bienvenue parmi nous. Tu es ici chez toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas, appelle moi. Je t'ai préparé ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Une vague de bien être déferla dans la pièce.

- Merci beaucoup, dis je.

J'étais un peu abasourdie. Tout me paraissait si irréel. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce fait, car Carlisle ouvrit la bouche une seconde fois.

- Tu as déjà vu Edward qui était là tout à l'heure. Il a beaucoup veillé sur toi pendant ton sommeil.

- Merci Edward…c'est …gentil, je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais juste ébahie Il était si beau.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal, répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce, mais son regard était comme méfiant. Je ne compris pas pourquoi.

Continuons les présentations, voici Emmett accompagné de Rosalie, sa fiancée.

Emmett me sourit et me lança un « bienvenue » sur un ton détaché. Il semblait plus le die par politesse que par sincérité. Son imposante carrure me subjuguait. Il devait être doté d'une force impressionnante. Son visage affichait un air légèrement renfrogné.

Quand à Rosalie, la fille qui se tenait à ses côtés, elle était sans aucun doutes, la fille la plus belle de la famille. Sa longue chevelure blonde contrastait avec celle d'Esmée et l'autre fille dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom, brunes toutes les deux. Elle était grande et mince. Elle semblait hautaine, son regard était froid t elle me fit un signe de tête lorsque Carlisle prononça son nom. Sans un sourire.

- Et voici Jasper, continua Carlisle.

Le garçon en question, me regardait d'une étrange façon. Comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et que l'on grondait. Ce même air de culpabilité s'affichait sur son visage. Il me fit un sourire gêné. Il était blond et était de taille moyenne. Cet embarras me mettait mal à l'aise… Une tension était palpable, je ne savais pas d'où elle venait mais elle me faisait froid dans le dos. Il ne dit pas un mot et fut Carlisle qui rompu le silence en poursuivant les présentations.

- Jasper est toujours accompagné d'Alice, sa fiancée, ajouta-t-il.

Une petite brune toute pétillante qu se trouait aux côtés de Jasper me fit un salut énergique de la main. Elle semblait être dynamique, elle sourit et me dit:

- Enchantée de te rencontrer. Elle s'approcha. Comment t'appelles tu? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je…euh…ne sais plus…., répondis je un peu honteuse. Comment pouvais-je ne pas me souvenir de mon propre nom?

- Elle est atteinte d'une amnésie momentanée Alice, expliqua Carlisle.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, nous pouvons t'en trouver un en attendant que ça te revienne, me dit elle toujours souriante. as-tu une préférence?

- Euh… pas vraiment…répondis je .

Je n'avais aucun prénom qui me venait à l'esprit. Mais, le sourire qu'elle m'adressa me mis à l'aise, je sentais que j'allais m'entendre avec.

- Bien alors que dirais tu de …euh….voyons…, commença Alice.

- Tess!

Je me retournais vers celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. C'était Edward.

- Je trouve ce prénom très joli, il t'irait comme un gant dit il d'un air gêné tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, Tess c'est très joli, approuva Esmée. Cela te convient il?

Je hochais la tête. Ainsi ce garçon me trouvait digne de porter ce nom. Je l'acceptais volontiers.

- Super alors, j'officialise ma présentation. Tess, vraiment enchantée de te renc…., dit Alice en se dirigeant vers moi.

Arrivée à une vingtaine de centimètres de moi, elle se stoppa net, son sourire se fana et ses semblèrent éteints. Cela dura quelques minutes. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les autres se lançaient des regards paniqués.

Un silence de mort régna sur l'assemblée jusqu'à ce qu'Alice, s'évanouit et tomba à terre….

Voili voilou pour ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira encore désolée du retard que j'ai pris…

Je vous donne rendez vous demain pour un nouveau chapitre

Bises a vous

N'elo


	7. Chapter 6: Puissance et pouvoir Alice

**Bien le bonjour à vous chers lecteurs !**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos visites c'est réconfortant de savoir que j'ai quelques lecteurs^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,**

**A Nienna-lo, merci de ta remarque je vais essayer de faire des efforts mais je suis très tête en l'air, cependant je tâcherais d'y faire attention…**

Chapitre 6: Puissance et Pouvoir (Point de vue d'Alice)

Carlisle était en train de faire les présentations. Nous devions nous comporter comme de parfaits humains. Chose qui n'était pas si facile puisque nous ne nous souvenions plus vrai ment de cette période. Nous étions vampires depuis plusieurs décennies. De plus, lors de la transformation nous perdions la quasi-totalité de nos souvenirs humains. Se comporter comme une humaine signifiait respirer. Étant morts nous n'avions plus vraiment besoin de cette fonction « vitale ». J'inspirais donc.

Je comprenais maintenant mieux pourquoi Jasper avait craqué dans la forêt. Elle dégageait une odeur délicieusement attirante. Si particulière, l'odeur que tout vampire rêverait d'avoir dans ses narines au moins une fois dans toute son éternité. Mais les humaines avec une odeur aussi alléchante se faisaient rares. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment sentie la dernière fois. Mais là dans cette pièce, son parfum chatouillait mes narines.

Je voulais aller la voir pendant son coma mais Edward, effrayé par le comportement de Jasper, avait préféré qu'on ne s'en approche pas trop. « Il serait plus raisonnable de ne pas se frotter à le tentation inutilement » nous avait il dit de son ton très sérieux.

Mais je ne connaissais que trop Edward. Il s'inquiétait pour cette fille plus qu'il ne l'aurait été en temps normal. La seule personne autorisée à rester dans la pièce avec elle et Edward était Carlisle. Il était devenu presque irritable. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais une chose était sûre, elle aurait la chance d'être sous la protection bienveillante de mon frère…

Ce qui était certain, c'est que j'avais eu une vision, dans laquelle elle était un membre de la famille à part entière. Je m'étais vue sourire plus que jamais à ses côtés. Il semblait que nous allions devenir de grandes amies. Je m'étais empressée de l'annoncer à tout le monde, m'imaginant déjà les séances interminables de shopping ensemble.

Carlisle était en train de parler d'Edward. Ce dernier se raidit. Il se comportait de façon inhabituelle depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée. Pour preuve, il n'avait pas touché son piano depuis trois jours. Chose impensable lorsque l'on connaissait Edward. Il se comportait comme s'il était amoureux. A cette pensée, il leva la tête.

Mince! Parfois trop plongée dans mes pensées, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'Edward entend tout. C'en était même parfois agaçant. Même dans notre propre esprit, nous n'avions pas le moyen d'être en paix. Mais cette fille était totalement envoûtée par Edward. Dans ses yeux marrons, je pouvais apercevoir la force du désir qu'elle éprouvait. Elle n'avait détaché son regard de lui que lorsque Carlisle continuait à présenter les autres.

Ce fut le tour de Jasper, je lui tenais la main et la serra plus fort afin de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là et que j'avais confiance, il se contrôlerait. Jasper était constamment tendu, mais aujourd'hui la tension était réellement palpable dans l'atmosphère. Un froid s'était installé sur la pièce. Cette fille semblait de moins en moins à l'aise et surtout intimidée par Jasper. Elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et la crainte se lisait dans son regard.

Vint mon tour. J'allais détendre l'atmosphère. Je me présentais en m'approchant, lui demandant son prénom. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Amnésie provisoire selon Carlisle. Il fallait lui en trouver un, elle était d'accord. Je réfléchissais mais je n'en avais aucun un qui ne lui correspondait. Tout à coup, Edward ouvrit la bouche et prononça « Tess ». Ainsi, elle devait avoir quelque chose de particulier pour lui donner le nom qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi, mais Edward était dingue de ce prénom. Carlisle pensait que ça devait venir du temps où il était humain.

Je regardais Tess, ses yeux pleins de gratitude envers Edward. Je m'approchais encore pour lui faire la bise lorsqu'une vision arriva. Une vision étrange. Je voyais très flou, impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit. Une vague de puissance se mêla à mon pouvoir. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Je voyais les mêmes images tournoyer autour de moi de plus en plus vite. Les seules choses qui ressortaient de cette vision étaient les visages de trois êtres.

Le premier était très pâle, ses yeux étaient noirs et de ce que je pu en comprendre, il était furieux. Il parlait de retrouver quelqu'un. Le second semblait un peu plus sauvage. Il était massif et grand. Il était peut être plus grand qu'Emmett.

Je sentais son odeur. Il me donnait envie de vomir. Il était répugnant. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je pouvais sentir un parfum lors d'une vision. En temps normal, elle ne s'arrêtait qu'à la vue et l'ouïe. Je sentais quelques pouvoirs malsains dans cette vague de puissance.

La troisième personne n'était pas distincte du tout. Elle était blonde et ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser les deux autres s'occuper de cette affaire. Elle était assise et tenait une photo dans ses mains. C'était celle de Tess. La femme blonde se retourna, son visage était vraiment flou, c'était comme si elle me regardait. Elle prononça ces simples mots d'un ton détaché: « Nous allons donc devoir retrouver ma file et tuer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin. Avec énormément de cruauté. Je m'ennuie tellement en ce moment…Je veux de l'action, du sang et des morts. » Ce dernier mot me fit froid dans le dos.

Je n'arrivais pas à lutter contre cette puissance qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Mes forces commencèrent à quitter mon corps. Je luttais, je criais aux autres de stopper cette torture. C'était douloureux. J'avais l'impression que l'on me lacérait le corps des milliers de fois. Ma tête tournait, mon équilibre n'était plus présent. J'en pleurais de douleur. Je suppliais d'arrêter, je criais jusqu'à m'en rompre les cordes vocales.

Mais personne ne semblait m'entendre. La peur s'empara de moi, m'empêchant de supplier Edward mentalement J'étais perdue. Moi, vampire allait mourir entourée par ceux que j'aime, impuissants devant ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ma vision avait disparue mais la puissance continuait. C'était comme si cette force voulait me balayer. Je ne me sentais plus la force de lutter. Je sanglotais une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres….

**Voili voilou en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ….Merci encore de consacrer du temps à ce que je fais…**

**Je vous donne rendez vous demain pour un nouveau chapitre**

**Bises à vous**

**N'elo**


	8. Chapitre 7: autour du piano Edward

**Coucou a vous!!**

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews et vos visites…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira....**

Chapitre 7: Autour du piano (Point de vue d'Edward)

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Alice était inconsciente. J'essayais de me connecter à ses pensées mais elle n'en avait pas dû à son coma. Contrairement à celui de Tess, le sommeil de ma sœur était extrêmement paisible. Et comme elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer, c'était comme si elle était morte…une seconde fois.

Ça me rendait fou de voir Alice dans cet état. Elle était paisible et semblait heureuse mais il était anormal qu'un vampire s'évanouisse. Je ressassais la scène dont nous avions tous été témoin. Alice avec son énergie et sa gentillesse habituelle avait su mettre Tess à l'aise. Puis tout à coup alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la toucher elle avait eu une vision. Celle-ci était spéciale puisque Alice s'était stoppée depuis quelques minutes.

En temps normal, ces visions duraient quelques dizaines de secondes, une minute tout au plus mais jamais aussi longtemps. Le temps s'était comme arrêté lorsque tout cela c'était passé. Jasper qui était tendu suite à la faute qu'il avait commise dans la forêt était devenu totalement terrifié en voyant sa moitié ne pas se remettre de sa vision. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'inquiétude qui avait habité son visage lorsque Alice était tombée à terre.

Ses yeux dorés s'étaient complètement écarquillés, il tremblait. Il avait été bien entendu le premier à la récupérer, la prenant dans ses bras totalement paniqué. Sa lèvre inférieure ne cessait de trembler comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais non, il n'en fut rien. Il fallait dire que nous pleurions très rarement. Même quasiment jamais dans une éternité. Nous devions être très très très mal pour pleurer. C'est une chose d'extraordinaire de voir un vampire verser un larme.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la présence de Tess avait un rapport avec l'évanouissement d'Alice. En fait, j'en étais quasiment certain. Mais que s'était il exactement passé? Qu'avais bien pu vivre Alice pendant ce temps? Tant de questions sans réponses.

Une chose était sûre, cela avait dû être intense pour provoquer chez elle un coma.

Je crois que j'en voulais légèrement à Tess d'avoir mis Alice ans cet état. Même si après tout ce n'était sûrement pas de sa faute. J'avais vu l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentais lorsque Alice avait eu sa vision.

J'étais sorti de la pièce et m'étais assis devant mon piano, en pensant tout ceci. Je n'avais pas joué depuis que j'avais rencontré Tess. Mais maintenant, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Disons qu'aucune mélodie ne me vint à l'esprit. Machinalement, j'avais mes mains au dessus des touches mais je ne jouais pas. Je n'avais aucune inspiration. Trop de choses incompréhensibles c'était déroulées et surtout trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Celle qui revenait le plus souvent concernait Tess. Que pouvait elle être? Mi humaine c'était certain mais l'autre moitié m'était totalement inconnue.

Soudain, une délicieuse odeur vint se joindre à moi. Je me retournais. C'était elle. Tess. Elle se tenait debout devant moi, elle semblait encore faible. Son pouls était toujours aussi irrégulier. À sa vue, la légère rancœur que j'avais ressenti peu de temps auparavant s'évaporait.

- Je peux me joindre à toi? Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était vraiment irrésistible. Elle était gênée mais avait sûrement besoin de compagnie. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ses pensées. Elle avait beau être à côté de moi, c'était un silence total. C'était comme si elle ne pensait pas. Ou peut être qu'en sa présence mon pouvoir déraillait. Je me concentrais sur les pensées de Jasper. Il était très inquiet.

« Réveille toi, allez ouvre les yeux et parle nous!!! S'il te plaît… Je ne suis plus rien sans toi »

Non, mon pouvoir fonctionnait parfaitement. Je la regardais alors sans cligner des yeux. J'étais absorbée par mes propres pensées. Tess était vraiment spéciale. Je le savais depuis que je l'avais trouvée mais je ne cessais de m'en étonner.

Elle se tenait toujours debout, attendant que je lui réponde ou encore que je réagisse.

- Edward? Dit elle.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche était tout simplement exquis. J'aurais voulu l'entendre le répéter. Il sonnait comme quelque de doux et merveilleux.

- Edward? Répéta-t-elle. Tu m'entends?

Ceci confirmai l'impression que j'avais eu. Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre m'appeler. Le son de sa voix était si doux et lorsqu'elle prononçait mon prénom , cela me faisait un effet plutôt inattendu. Si mon cœur avait pu battre, je suis sûr qu'il se serait affolé.

Je secouais la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits.

- Pardonne moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, lui répondis je.

- Je comprends, tu es inquiet pour Alice. Je suis désolée pour elle. J'espère qu'elle va bientôt se remettre sur pied, me dit elle avec un sourire gêné et compatissant.

Elle s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul, elle s'en aperçut et se stoppa net.

- Excuse moi, mes nerfs sont un peu à vif en ce moment, expliquais je.

Ce n'était pas la vérité bien sûr. Mais nous devions rester humain à ses yeux et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je préférais ne pas trop m'approcher d'elle de peur de perdre la tête comme ce qui avait failli m'arriver lorsque je l'avais rencontrée.

- Je voulais te remercier pour ce prénom, Tess, c'est très joli. Ma réaction était étrange tout à l'heure et j'en suis désolée. Mais je t'avoue que je suis perdue, je ne me souviens pas de mon passé, je me réveille dans une pièce qui m'est totalement inconnue. Ne te vexe pas mais même si ta famille et toi vous me semblez très gentils, je ne connais rien de vous et quelque part ça me fait un peu peur…Il me faut juste un peu de temps, je crois.

- Oui c'est normal, répondis je un peu surpris.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir à l'avance ce qu'on allait me dire. J'étais un peu perturbé. Mais c'était en même temps agréable. C'était étrange, je me sentais un peu plus…humain. Cela me manquait parfois.

Seulement parfois, parce qu'être plus fort et plus rapide que la majorité des êtres qui peuplent ce monde était une chose que j'appréciais énormément. Mais être immortel, cela était excitant , au début du moins, après quelques décennie, je me lassais de revivre incessamment plus ou moins les mêmes journées. De revivre les mêmes années scolaires, de repasser les mêmes examens et surtout de devoir sans arrêt déménager car nous ne vieillissions pas.

Quand au prénom Tess, il était le prénom de quelqu'un que j'avais aimé dans ma vie humaine. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il me restait. Bien que ce dernier fut vague. C'était le prénom de ma petite sœur qui décéda très jeune de la grippe espagnole. Maladie qui aurait dû me faire mourir si Carlisle n'était pas intervenu pour me transformer. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à la nouvelle Tess. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs jamais parlé à personne.

- Tu n'as donc aucun souvenir de ta vie passée, même pas quelques bribes? Lui demandais je.

- Non pas le moindre, répondit elle regardant légèrement dans le vague. Tu sais jouer?

- Un peu, lorsque j'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit je joue, tu veux essayer?

- Je ne sais pas jouer, ou du moins, je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

- Tu peux toujours tapoter quelques touches, parfois juste ça, ça fait du bien…

- Pourquoi pas. Je peux toujours essayer, dit elle timidement. Puis se renfrogna et ajouta avec une moue irrésistible. Te moques pas de moi si c'est vraiment affreux….

- Je n'oserais pas, répondis avec un sourire sincère.

Elle me rendit mon sourire. Un sourire sur son visage d'ange. Elle était encore plus belle souriante que je ne l'avais imaginée…

Tess releva ses manches et s'installa devant le piano, je me reculais légèrement. Elle posa ses doigts sur les touches et commença à jouer. Dès les premières notes, j'avais reconnu le morceau. Elle était époustouflante. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, elle ignorait si elle avait appris à jouer. Elle semblait à l'aise avec la clavier, elle interprétait cette musique que j'aimais tant: Le Clair de Lune de Debussy. Cette musique que je lui fredonnais.

Encore une fois, je me surpris à penser que cette fille était épatante. Elle s'arrêta et me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle. C'est si horrible que ça?

- Non au contraire, j'imagine que tu as appris à jouer auparavant. Cette mélodie est très célèbre. C'est d'ailleurs l'une de mes préférées et je sais que tu l'apprécies aussi.

- Comment ça?

- Quand tu étais inconsciente je te la fredonnais souvent pour te calmer. J'imagine que tu connais cet air de ton passé.

- Et bien, finalement, tu sembles connaître plus de choses sur mon propre passé que moi-même.

- Ça te reviendra, j'en suis certain.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand Carlisle ouvrit la porte du salon, une expression soulagée se lisait sur son visage. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Bonne nouvelle Alice est réveillée, dit il. Elle semble être en pleine forme.

**Voili voilou pour ce petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu**

**Je vous donne rendez vous demain pour un nouveau chapitre**

**Bises a vous**

**N'elo**


	9. Chapitre 8: Un danger plane Edward

**Coucou a vous!!**

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews et vos visites…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

**Désolée du retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers jours je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me connecter**

Chapitre 8: Un danger plane (Point de vue d'Edward)

Dès que j'avais franchi le seuil de la porte, je vis le sourire d'Alice illuminer la pièce. Parfois, elle m'étonnait, même dans les pires situations, elle arrivait à rester positive et à garder le sourire. Elle était forte. Même si là en l'occurrence c'était un masque…

Je vis quelques flashs de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je ressentais énormément de souffrance dans ce que j'avais vu.

Jasper serrait Alice dans ses bras. Il avait eu la peur de sa longue et éternelle vie. La peur de perdre le seul être qui le comprenait réellement De perdre une partie de son âme. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux le soulagement de pouvoir tenir sa moitié de nouveau. Il était vrai que nous ne savions pas si Alice allait se réveiller ou pas. Nous nous étions tous vraiment inquiétés. Et le fait que Carlisle n'avait aucune explication à nous donner était loin de nous rassurer.

Je ne savais pas encore exactement quelle tournure allait prendre la discussion qui nous attendait. Tess était là, à côté de moi, soulagée de voir Alice sourire. Le seul problème étant que nous ne pouvions pas discuter librement sans nous dévoiler. Je pouvais communiquer avec Alice sans problème, je n'avais qu'à lire ses pensées. Mais nous ne pouvions les communiquer au reste de la famille sans en parler à haute voix.

Tout le monde avait demandé à Alice comment elle se sentait. Bien, avait elle répondu avec un petit sourire. Cela signifiait qu'elle était encore plus ou moins sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Un silence régnait car nous ne savions pas comment aborder le sujet sans révéler notre vraie Nature.

Esmée prit alors la paroles.

- Dis moi, Tess, tu dois être morte de faim. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis trois jours.

- J'avoue que mon estomac gronde un peu.

- Il est préférable que tu as manger quelques chose Tess, dit Carlisle. Après ce que tu as vécu ton corps et toi avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Je vous avouerais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé récemment, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller faire les courses. Tess, ça te dit de venir avec moi? Proposa Esmée. Prendre l'air te fera le plus grand bien et puis comme ça tu pourras prendre ce dont tu as envie.

Étant vampire, il était vrai que nous avions négligé ce détail. Tess allait avoir besoin de manger. Esmée avait eu une idée de génie. Cette dernière pensa « Vous me raconterez plus tard, il faut ménager Tess, ça serait trop dur pour elle de comprendre tout cela maintenant, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en condition pour apprendre tout ceci aujourd'hui »

Je lui souris en guise de réponse

Tess prête à partir se rapprocha de moi et me murmura

- Alors à plus tard, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

A ce moment, si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi. Mais il n'en état rien. Il y avait bien longtemps que mon visage ne s'était pas empourpré. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Le seul geste qui trahissait ma gêne.

Elle lança un dernier regard aux autres avec un léger sourire et tourna les talons pour suivre Esmée. Nous allions avoir du temps devant nous pour pouvoir discuter.

La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit c'est que Tess ne s'était adressée qu'à moi. A moi tout seul. J'avais envie de sourire à ce moment mais je me retins. Nous étions libre de discuter sans aucune retenue. Mais de l'autre côté, j'avais envie que Tess reste. Lorsque la porte se referma, je sentais un vide à mes côtés.

Nous ne voulions pas débuter la conversation tant que nous n'aurons pas entendu le vrombissement de la voiture d'Esmée. Il était préférable de jouer la carte de la prudence. En attendant que Tess et Esmée partent, nous nous assîmes sur le lit d'Alice. Et chacun d'entre nous la prit dans ses bras. Nous avions eu très peur de la perdre. Le moteur de la voiture d'Esmée se fit entendre et le bruit s'éloigna. Carlisle regarda Alice avec beaucoup de douceur. Il était désolé par ce qu'elle a vécu il y a de ça quelques heures.

- Alice, dit il, je sais que tu as vécu a été difficile pour toi. Nous ne voulons pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais nous devons profiter du fait que Tess ne soit pas là pour pouvoir en discuter. Te sens tu prête à en parler?

Elle hocha la tête pour répondre. Son sourire s'était évanoui. Alice savait qu'il fallait en parler pendant que nous en avions l'opportunité. Elle souffla un grand coup, un réflexe qu'elle avait du garder de son « humanité ».

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment vous avez vécu la scène de votre côté, dit elle, mais une fois proche de Tess, j'ai senti une énorme puissance autour de moi. Ses ondes étaient malsaines, peut être était ce dû à un surplus de puissance. Face à cette vague énorme, mon pouvoir n'a fait que gonfler. Je le sentais. Une vision m'est apparue. Très floue, pas du tout le même genre de vision que d'habitude.

Mais cette puissance était trop pour moi. Je n'arriverais pas à contrôler mon pouvoir. Et les seules choses que je distinguais tournaient autour de moi de plus en plus vite. Ça me donnait le tournis. De plus j'ai commencé à paniquer, ma concentration est devenue de plus en plus faible Tout était totalement hors de contrôle. Puis j'ai ressenti une …douleur…très violente. J'ai cru que.…enfin….je ne savais pas quoi faire.. J'étais totalement angoissée. Et cette puissance…qui ne cessait d'augmenter et me blesser toujours un peu plus…Je…, sa voix se brisa, j'ai hurlé, crié de toutes mes forces…Je vous ai supplié d'arrêter ça…Je souffrais énormément. Elle déglutit. Mais rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si,…comme si….vous étiez dans un monde parallèle au mien…Je vous voyais, j'ai cru que j'allais…, elle sanglotait,…enfin que c'était ma…dernière heure. Et cette douleur devenait de plus en plus forte chaque seconde.

Elle s'arrêta. Nous la regardions tous choqués par la violence de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Nous ne pensions pas qu'elle avait souffert à ce point. Même Rosalie qui n'exprimait que très rarement ce qu'elle ressentait s'était laissée aller. Ses yeux étaient empreints d'une tristesse incroyable.

- J'ai pleuré de douleur, de tristesse, de… de panique. J'ai pleuré de toutes les émotions que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment là. Jamais je n'avais été capable de ressentir autant d'émotions en même temps. Puis j'étais complètement épuisée de lutter contre une force beaucoup plus puissante que moi. Je me voyais mourir sans avoir eu l'occasion de vous avoir dit…Adieu.

Elle prononça ce dernier mot à voix basse, comme si le murmurer minimalisait l'impact qu'il pouvait avoir sur nous. Nous l'avions tous entendu distinctement.

- Je me suis sentie légère et ensuite ça a été le noir total jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici, il y a de cela quelques minutes.

Nous étions tous silencieux. Nous ne pouvions imaginer le calvaire qu'avait vécu Alice, mais une chose était sûre, si même en parler la faisait souffrir, il fallait décupler par cent au moins la détresse qu'elle avait dû vivre à ce moment là.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Nous compatissions. Jasper avait resserré son étreinte et murmurait à l'oreille d'Alice. Cette dernière laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son bien aimé. Sa présence la réconfortait énormément. Je devinais qu'il avait dû lui envoyer une vague de bien être grâce à son don.

Ce silence de mort était pesant. Personne n'osait ou ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche.

Jasper, après l'avoir regardé de l'air le plus triste qu'il m'ait été donné de voir sur son visage lui posa une question.

- Mais qu'as-tu vu dans ta vision?

- Eh bien il y avait trois personnes. Le premier était un vampire. Furieux, même hors de lui. Son obsession était de retrouver quelqu'un. Je ne l'ai pas bien vu physiquement. Ma vision était loin d'être nette. Mais son teint pâle, ses yeux noirs et sa façon de s'exprimer, ne faisait aucun doute. C'était un vampire. Le deuxième, était un homme imposant. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'il était plus grand qu'Emmett.

Emmett pris sa mine la plus renfrognée en disant sur un ton faussement outré:

- Comment? C'est possible ça? Je suis déçu….

Il plaisantait, ce qui arracha un sourire à Alice. Elle été encore très traumatisée par tout cette histoire. Alice était loin d'être le genre de personne à devenir dépressive pour un rien. Mais cet évènement l'avait vraiment secouée.

- C'était un loup, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pu distinguer son visage.

- Es tu certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un loup? Demanda doucement Carlisle.

- Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute du monde. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir en sentant son odeur. Une puanteur pareille ça ne pouvait qu'être un loup garou.

- Tu l'as senti? Carlisle semblait étonné. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te servir de ton odorat pendant tes visions, ajouta-t-il.

- A vrai dire, c'est nouveau. Mais j'imagine que c'est encore une fois cette vague de puissance qui a provoqué tout cela. Il y avait une troisième photo de Tess dans ses mains. Elle parlait de la retrouver et de tuer tout ceux qui l'empêcherait. Cette femme me faisait froid dans le dos. Elle disait être la mère de Tess. Une chose est sûre, si nous avons trouvé Tess, c'est parce que ou du moins j'en déduis qu'elle était en train de fuir. Fuir qui? Ou plutôt quoi? Ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tess est en danger. Et si elle ne recouvre pas la mémoire très vite. Nous ne pourrons rien faire pour le protéger. Il va peut être falloir que nous la bousculions un peu.

Ces dernières phrases eurent un impact sur moi. Je réalisais qu l'attraction que Tess avait sur moi était peut être quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple attirance. En moi, une voix pleine de haine voulait s'exprimer.

« Qu'ils viennent, qu'il essayent ne serait ce qu'oser poser le regard sur elle, je les poursuivrais, chasserais et je s réduirais en cendre jusqu'au dernier »

Je fus surpris par la violence de cette pensée. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre. J'évitais toute sorte de haine ou de violence d'habitude. Je me décidais de réfréner ces pensées mais je n'eus pas le temps de me pencher plus sur le sujet car mon téléphone prit vie dans ma poche.

Je glissais ma main dans cette dernière, attrapais mon portable et regardais le numéro qui s'affichait.

Je levai le tête, les autres me regardaient.

- C'est Esmée, prononçais je d'un air grave.

**Voili voilou**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu….**

**Je n'ai aucune idée de mon prochain post mais j'espère que ce sera bientôt**

**Bises a vous**

**N'elo**


	10. Chapitre 10: Vraie Nature Edward

**Coucou a vous!!**

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews et vos visites…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira .**

Chapitre 9: Vrai nature (Point de vue d'Edward)

Je regardais interloqué mon téléphone. Esmée qui m'appelait cela signifiait que c'était urgent. Je redoutais de décrocher mais l'image de Tess qui me souriait lorsque nous étions assis devant la piano me décida.

Je répondis.

- Esmée? Demandais je d'un ton posé. Mais intérieurement, j'étais tout simplement terrifié qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Oui. Edward c'est moi. Peux tu venir? Me demanda-t-elle. C'est assez urgent….

- Que se passe t il? Est-ce que vous êtes suivies ou encore menacées? Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec vous qui pourrait vous faire du mal?

- Euh pas exactement, mais viens immédiatement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir contenir Tess. A dire vrai, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais s'il te plaît ne tarde pas. Nous sommes au centre commercial. Je te fais confiance pour arriver dès que possible.

-Dois je venir accompagné? Demandais je à tout hasard.

- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, du moins je ne le crois pas. A tout de suite.

- A tout de suite, dis je en raccrochant.

Je levais la tête, tout le monde avait entendu. Nous étions tous vraiment surpris que pouvait il se passer en ce moment même au centre commercial?

Il fallait que je me presse….

J'allais quitter la pièce en courant quand Carlisle me dit

- Je viens avec toi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, peut être devrais tu rester là avec Alice. On ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux être prudent.

- Tu as raison, ne jouons pas avec le feu. Euh Jasper…tu vas rester là aux côtés d'Alice c'est préférable. Rose, tu l'accompagnes, ordonna Carlisle.

Elle se leva à contre cœur, je l'arrêtais.

- Non ne viens pas, dis je froidement. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait été amicale tout à l'heure envers Tess. Si Esmée ne peut pas contenir Tess, il est préférable qu'elle soit entourée par quelqu'un qui puisse la mettre à l'aise ou du moins qui n'aie rien contre elle. Je ne pense pas que Rosalie fasse partie de ces deux catégories, finis je en la toisant du regard.

Elle baissa la tête.

Carlisle approuva et regarda Emmett. C'était le seul qui finalement pouvait venir. Alice était encore trop faible…Je n'étais pas satisfait, j'aurais préféré y aller seul mais je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à débattre alors que Tess et Esmée étaient peut être en danger.

Je quittais le maison, Emmett me suivait. Nous nous dirigions vers le garage pour prendre ma voiture. Ma volvo. Je l'aimais cette voiture. Rapide, puissante et très confortable. Elle était ma plus fidèle compagne.

Je roulais à vive allure. Je sentais les yeux d'Emmett braqués sur moi. Une question lui brûlit les lèvres Je n'avais pas envie de parler.

Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. J'étais, je l'avoue un peu angoissé ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'allais découvrir une fois sur place. Je redoutais l'état de Tess.

Une phrase ne cessait de se répercuter dans ma tête, une phrase qu'Esmée avait prononcé. Je n'étais pas sûr d'en comprendre le sens exact.

Je me remémorais la conversation téléphonique.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir contenir Tess »

C'était mot pour mot la phrase qu'Esmée avait prononcée de l'autre côté du combiné. Cela voulait dire que Tess devait être dans un état impressionnant. Esmée se connaissait parfaitement. Elle savait si elle était capable ou non gérer une situation. Dans ce cas, elle semblait l'ignorer.

Esmée état une vampire, elle était donc dotée elle aussi de force et de vitesse surhumaines. Il est vrai que Esmée très douce, mais je ne doutais pas que lorsqu'elle était face à une situation périlleuse elle pouvait aussi se montrer dangereuse.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Emmett le remarqua. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à questionner pour un rien. Mais je savais qu'il se souciait de moi. Je me renfrognai. J'étais la dernière personne pour qui il fallait se soucier sur cette Terre. Cette dernière pensée m'arracha un grognement.

- Ed, je ne pense pas que tu dois te soucier à ce point. Tess est avec Esmée, qu'Est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver? Tu devrais te détendre un peu et surtout quoiqu'il se asse ou se dise tout à l'heure, promets moi de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête.

Je réalisais que finalement Emmett me connaissait plus que je ne le pensais. Il est vrai qu'il ne parlait que très peu, mais cela lui donnait plus de temps pour observer.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux tenir une telle promesse, Em. Tu me connais…

- Dis, c'est elle? Me demanda-t-il?

- Elle qui? Tu peux m'éclairer parce que je t'avouerais que je n'ai aucune idée du sujet dont tu es en train de parler…

- Tess. Penses tu qu'il puisse s'agir de la fille qui te soit destinée? Ta moitié…Suis-je assez clair???

- Pour te dire la vérité, je n'en sais rien du tout. Tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est qu'à ses côtés je me sens bien, du temps que j'ai pu en profiter… Mais j'ai toujours cette crainte de ne pas résister. Cette odeur. Elle me rend fou, j'en suis accroc. Quelque part, je souhaite ne jamais l'avoir trouvée, tant je souffre, de ne pas pouvoir agir avec elle comme je le veux. Tu dois sûrement penser que c'ets trop rapide et que je conais ps encore mais pourtant ce sentiment de frustration quand je me contrôle pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras, lui caresser les cheveux ou encore l'embrasser, est bien présent.

- Non je ne trouve pas ça rapide. Tu sais, l'amour ça ne se commande pas et ne se contrôle pas. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai pour nous. Il nous suffit d'une seconde pour être plus amoureux qu'un simple humain dans toute sa vie. Nous ressentons les choses de manière complètement différentes. Ed sincèrement, je pense que c'est Tess, ta moitié. Elle aussi semble complètement accroc à toi. Et de toi à moi, elle est plutôt jolie, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il ajouta.

- Ne le répète surtout pas à Rose parce qu'il se pourrait que Tess passe un très mauvais quart d'heure sans savoir pourquoi.

Emmett avait gagné, il avait réussi à me redonner le sourire. De plus parler de Tess m'avait calmé.

- Merci Em, dis je en garant la voiture.

- Mais qu'acoustiquais je? S'étonna Emmett, Monsieur Edward Cullen vient de me remercier en personne. C'est un scoop à mettre à la une de Forks News, mesdames et messieurs!

Je décochais un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Emmett et ris accompagné de ce dernier. Mais je me stoppais très vite. Quelque chose me dérangeait. Emmett aussi l'avait remarqué.

- Il faut peut être qu'on presse, ça pue le cabot à plein nez!

Emmett confirma ce que je pensais, nous étions à proximité d'un ou peut être deux loup garous.

Nous avions accéléré le pas, ce qui équivalait à courir à vitesse humaine.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur le parfum de Tess, mais la puanteur de ces loups me perturbaient l'odorat. Il m'était introuvable. Une autre raison de les haïr en plus de leur puanteur dégoûtante….

- Edward, te voilà!!, dit Esmée en m 'apercevant. Tu arrives à temps. Je sens sa colère augmenter secondes après secondes. Tu es le seul, je pense, à pouvoir la calmer.

Tess était dos à moi. Elle était immobile et semblait fixer un point.

C'est alors que je compris le sens de la phrase d'Esmée prononcée plus tôt.

Je ne reconnais pas Tess. Elle dégageait une telle haine et colère que s'en était effrayant. Je me postais à côté d'elle, luttant contre cette puissance qui effectivement ne cessait d'accroître.

- Tess, c'est moi, Edward, dis je.

Je me contenais pour ne pas la toucher. Suite à ce qu'avait vécu Alice auparavat, je préférais être prudent. De plus, cette fois ci, la puissance émanait de la colère de Tess. J'imaginais qu'elle serait encore plus destructrice.

Tess ne répondait pas. J'essayais de trouver ce qu'elle fixait, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, je trouverai la raison de cet état. Je cherchais, en essayant de regarder dans la même direction. C'est alors que je repérais une nouvelle fois une odeur immonde.

Je trouvas facilement d'où elle provenait.

Il était en face . Lui, la dernière chose que j'avais envie de voir à ce moment là. Son odeur m'incommodait mais je ne le montrais pas.

Il état grand, brun, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il nous fixait désormais tous les deus de ses yeux marrons. Il portait un T shirt vert pistache qui laissait apparaître sa musculature assez impressionnante. Il était presque aussi musclé qu'Emmett.

Tess, lâcha entre ses dents.

- Crève, sale chien…., cette voix froide qui avait été prononcée parvenait de la bouche de Tess.

Elle était même totalement opposée à ce que j'avais entendu auparavant. Elle 'était glaciale, arrogante et m'aurait donné la chair de poule si cela avait été possible.

Cette phrase me choqua. Ainsi Tess savait qu'il n'était pas humain. Comment était ce possible? Ce pouvoir colérique commençait à être un peu trop fort. Je préférais agir maintenant et me poser des questions plus tard.

- Emmett, dis je, fais moi sortir ce sale cabot à deux pattes, s'il te plaît.

- Oh mais avec plaisir, mon cher Ed.

Esmée le stoppa sur sa lancée.

- En douceur, Emmett, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de problèmes.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit ce denier. Je serais doux comme un agneau.

En moins de temps qu'il ne suffit de le dire, Emmett l'avait rejoint. Comprenant qu'il pouvait gérer parfaitement la situation, je me concentrais sur Tess.

Sa colère avait déformé ses beaux traits d'habitude si beaux. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs, son odeur était différente. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas pu la repérer en entrant. Elle avait une odeur acide amère et repoussante.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

Ils étaient totalement changés eux aussi.

Je e remémorais le moment du piano une nouvelle fois. J'en étais certain, ses yeux étaient marrons lorsque je l'avais regardé sourire.

Maintenant, ses yeux étaient rouges sang traversés verticalement par une ligne dorée. Sa peau était translucide, elle avait blanchi. Exceptés les yeux et l'odeur, elle avait tout d'un vampire.

Sa colère ne s'apaisait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Me sentant impuissant face à elle comme je l'avais été face à Alice quelques heures auparavant.

- Tess, dis je, calme toi. Il est parti. Je suis là pour toi. Quoiqu'il se passe….Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard que ce soit moi qui t'aie trouvée. Je pense que nous devions nous rencontrer. Que telle était notre destinée.

Je m'étonnais moi-même de l'aveu que j'étais en train de faire.

- Tu fais partie de ma vie à présent et tu n'e spas prête de la quitter.

A ces mots, elle tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux commençaient à s'assombrir. Je supposais qu'ils reprenaient leur couleur naturelle.

N'y tenant plus, je la pris dans mes ras et lui fredonnais une énième fois le Clair de Lune et Tess se calmait petit à petit. Esmée, appela Carlisle pour lui dire que nous serions de retour très bientôt et que la situation était réglée.

Je sentais l'étreinte de Tess se resserrer. Sa respiration était de nouveau tranquille. Mais son pouls était toujours inégal. Peu importe, je tenais l'objet de toutes mes pensées dans mes bras.

A cet instant, je me sentais le plus heureux des hommes.

**Voili voilou pour ce « petit » chapitre**

**J'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire….**

**En tout cas j'essaie de poster tous les jours…**

**Bises à vous**

**N'elo**


	11. Chap 10: La théorie de Carlisle Edward

**Recoucou à vous**

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de ce week end j'ai décidé de vous poster une deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui...**

**Bonne lecture à vous....**

Chapitre 10: La théorie de Carlisle (Point de vue d'Edward)

Nous étions dans ma voiture, sur le chemin du retour. Esmée avait insisté pour faire quelques commissions avant de quitter le centre commercial afin de pouvoir nourrir Tess. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de ses propres goûts.

Elle était très perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tess était appuyée sur moi, elle était encore sous le choc de la colère mais ses yeux étaient marrons à nouveau. Emmett quand à lui avait été tout simplement génial. Il avait su gérer la situation à la perfection. Il m'avait vraiment étonné.

Lui, qui d'habitude était du genre immature (sur ce point) et à frapper sans chercher à comprendre, avait joué les négociateurs tout en n'éveillant pas trop de soupçons sur la nature de Tess.

Une chose était certaine, nous allions avoir la visite des loups d'ici quelques jours. En effet, je me doutais que ce jeune loup avait compris que Tess n'était pas un vampire mais qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine non plus. Et chose qui me faisait plaisir, elle semblait haïr les loups. Cela nous faisait un énorme point commun en plus.

Voir Tess dans cet état m'avait beaucoup fait souffrir. Je ne supportais pas de voir son visage déformé par la colère. Je me jurais alors de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Je voulais la voir avec le sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux rieurs et surtout heureuse, pour l'éternité. Du moins toute sa vie.

Cette crise dont j'avais été témoin tout à l'heure ne faisait que confirmer les doutes qui étaient nés en moi lors de notre rencontre. Tess était loin d'être humaine. Mais elle n'était pas un vampire, ni un loup. Qu'était elle donc alors? Combien d'espèces de non humains peuplaient cette Terre? Et pourquoi n'en avais-je jamais rencontré auparavant?

Était ce pour cette raison que Tess avait fui et qu'elle était recherchée désormais?

J'avais l'impression que plus la journée passait, plus j'avais de questions insolubles qui revenaient sans cesse dans mon esprit.

Une nouvelle réunion de famille s'imposait. Et j'avais énormément de questions à poser à Carlisle. C'était bien la première fois que j'avais hâte qu'une discussion réellement sérieuse ait lieu. Et je me doutais que nous allions devoir révéler notre vraie nature à Tess. Et cela me rassurait quelque part de e dire que bientôt elle saurait qui l'on est, que je n'aurais pas besoin de me cacher devant elle. Enfin si elle ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou…

Emmett conduisait ma voiture, je ne lâchais plus Tess d'une semelle et j'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque. Je n'osais plus la regarder en face suite à ce que je lui avais avoué.

J'imagine qu'elle s'est doutée qu'elle avait un pouvoir sur moi. Qu'elle m'envoûtait totalement. Et le pire, c'est que j'aimais l'être.

Nous nous garâmes devant la maison, tout le monde nous attendait. Jasper soutenait Alice qui était toujours faible mais elle était debout ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait un peu mieux. Carlisle était appuyé contre l'encadrure de la porte et avait les bras croisés. Rosalie, était comme à son habitude, froide et hautaine.

J'aidais Tess à sortir de la voiture. Elle eut un sourire gêné envers tout le monde. Elle tenait mon bras et le serra fort. Je la regardais et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Je ne savais pas si mon sourire allait avoir l'effet escompté mais après quelques secondes cette dernière desserra l'emprise de sa main sur mon bras.

Une fois arrivés dans le salon, tout le monde prit place sur les canapés et les fauteuils qui meublaient cette pièce. Carlisle quand à lui restait debout.

- Je pense que nous devons tous discuter. Tess, nous avons quelque chose à t'avouer, je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité sur nous. J'aurais préféré attendre un peu avant de te révéler tout ce que je m'apprêtes à te dire mais le monde tourne et ne nous attends pas. Le plus tôt possible est donc le mieux. Penses tu être prête à apprendre une nouvelle un peu particulière qui basculera tout le sens de ta vie? Quoique sur ce dernier point, je n'en suis pas sûr.

Toutes les têtes étaient à présent tournées vers Tess. Cette dernière était en train de réfléchir le regard perdu dans le vague. J'essayais d'imaginer ce à quoi elle pouvait penser à ce moment là. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle releva la tête et nous regarda tous. Elle me sourit en croisant mon regard. Un sourire plein de bienveillance. Elle était prête à apprendre la nouvelle.

- Oui je suis prête Carlisle, dit elle. Après tout, je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça peut bouleverser ma vie puisque je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais allez y finalement après ce que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis réveillée je pense pouvoir dire que je suis prête à affronter ce qui arrive. Qu'importe ce qui sera révélé dans quelques minutes.

Je fus surpris par les paroles de Tess. Elle semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête et je m'en aperçus lorsqu'elle avait parlé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être ébahi par elle. Je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais eu de la rencontrer. Juste de par sa présence, elle était capable de me rendre heureux.

- Bien, dit Carlisle. Tout d'abord, nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé au centre commercial. Tess, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qui t'as mise dans cet état?

- La seule chose dont je me souviennes, c'est cette odeur insupportable, elle me donnait la nausée. Soudainement elle a commencé à m'irriter. J'ignore le pourquoi de cette réaction mais j'imagine qu'elle est due à mon passé.

- C'est même certain. Sais tu d'où provenait cette odeur?

- Oui de ce garçon qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi.

- C'était Jacob Black, précisa Emmett, un de ses indiens qui vivent dans la réserve.

- C'est un loup, j'en suis certaine. Mais comment je le sais? Ça, je n'en ai pas la même idée. Je sais que cette odeur m'est familière tout comme la vôtre d'ailleurs.

- Intéressant vraiment intéressant…murmura Carlisle.

- Tout est très flou. Mais cette odeur m'a comment dire, mise en transe. J'ai eu l'impression d'être habitée par quelqu'un d'autre durant tout ce temps. Quelqu'un de haineux, colérique, violent et destructeur.

- C'est ce que je craignais, ajouta Carlisle, pour te dire la vérité, je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de ce que tu es, ni de ton pouvoir mais toujours est il que finalement tu es tombée dans la bonne famille. Avant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi-même, je te propose de te révéler notre vraie nature. Ainsi nous n'aurons plus de secret pour toi. Sur cette Terre, il existe différentes espèces de personnes qui sont dites non humaines. Ce jeune Black par exemple est un loup comme tu l'as si bien dit.

Carlisle fit une pause. Il devait chercher la façon la plus douce pour Tess d'apprendre tout ça.

-Quand à nous, nous sommes des vampires. Nous sommes immortels et très forts comme ce que tu peux lire ou voir à a télé avec quelques différences. Mais toi, tu es bien plus forte que nous tous réunis. Arrives tu à suivre pour le moment?

- Quand vous dites vampire, vous sous entendez buveurs de sang?

- Exactement. J'ai juste une dernière question à poser. Edward, as-tu vu la couleur des yeux de Tess à ce moment là?

Je revoyais le moment où j'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux avaient été vraiment différents.

- Rouge sang, traversés d'une ligne dorée à verticale.

- En es tu sûr? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Certain, affirmais je.

- Encore plus intéressant…

Tout le monde était silencieux. Seul Carlisle semblait comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Il semblait connaître la vraie nature de Tess…Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui . Tess s'était détendue, les propos de Carlisle la rendait curieuse.

- Je ne suis pas sûr à 100% de ce que je vais dire. Il va falloir que je passe plus de temps avec toi. Tess afin d'en apprendre d'avantage. Et ce que j'apprendrais, me confirmera ou me réfutera totalement ce à quoi je pense en ce moment.

- Et à quoi penses tu chéri? demanda Esmée avec énormément de douceur comme à son habitude.

- Je suppose que Tess est une Dreynade.

- Une quoi? Questionna Rosalie sur un ton un peu trop surpris.

- Une Dreynade. C'est un croisement entre un démon et un humain. J'avoue que tu es la première que je rencontre. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait encore. Il me semblait que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été exterminés du temps des pharaons et des pyramides et qu'il n'en restait plus sur Terre. Mais je me suis trompé. Cependant, une chose ne colle pas. Les yeux de Dreynades sont rouge sang. Or toi, tu as une ligne dorée, je me demande si…ce n'est pas le cadeau de Jasper lorsqu'il t'a mordu.

- Comment? Dis Tess effrayée, comment ça un démon? Je suis quoi? Un monstre c'est ça? Assoiffée de vengeance, je tue les humains de façon effroyable? Je …je…non, il y a une erreur quelque part. Un démon, ça n'existe pas…c'est….vous me faites marcher là?

- Non malheureusement non. Mais ne tombe pas dans le cliché du démon que tu as pu voir à la télé. Les Dreynades ne sont pas tous mauvais. Loin de là. Tout dépend du degré d'humanité qui les animent ou encore des personnes qui les influences. Toi tu es une Dreynade exceptionnelle car tu as été mordue par un vampire, en l'occurrence Jasper. Ce qui fait que tu dois avoir le pouvoir des Dreynades et celui des vampires combinés. Tess calme toi. Nous sommes là pour t'aider et je te promets que nous allons tout faire pour que tu puisses retrouver la mémoire et que tu apprennes à contrôler ton « toi » sauvage…

Nous étions bouche bée, ainsi Tess était un démon. Quelle surprise! Tant de nouvelles questions s'affolaient dans mon esprit. Mais nous allions être obligés de reporter cette discussion à plus tard…Une forte odeur se fit sentir. Comme je l'avais prévu, les loups venaient nous rendre visite.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**

**A demain**

**Bises a vous **

**N'elo**


	12. Chapitre 11: Entre quatre yeux Edward

**Coucou a tous**

**Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews qui sont super gentilles et pour vos visites aussi**

**Et un merci tout spécial à Artistaa pour son enthousiasme ^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous ….**

Chapitre 11: Entre quatre yeux (point de vue d'Edward)

Carlisle était parti ouvrir la porte de la maison aux loups. Ils étaient sûrement venus nous demander quelques explications suite à la colère de Tess au centre commercial.

Ils étaient bien les dernières personnes que j'avais envie de voir. Et je supposais que c'était la même chose pour Tess. Je me levais donc et dit à Esmée.

- Il est peut être préférable d'éloigner Tess de leur présence. Je me charge de le faire. (avec beaucoup de plaisir, pensais je).

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Edward, vous pouvez y aller…me répondit elle avec un large sourire.

Je tendis ma main à Tess, elle leva les yeux vers moi, me sourit et la prit. Le contact de sa peau tiède avec ma peau froide me décrocha un frisson. Cette sensation était tout simplement délicieuse. J'avais envie de la prendre complètement dans mes bras pour accroître la force de cette sensation.

Nous sortîmes du salon. Je regardais par la fenêtre, il pleuvait dehors. Je me retournais vers Tess.

- Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier?

- Bien à vrai dire, j'aimerais juste pouvoir m'asseoir quelque part, je commence à fatiguer.

- Ok, suis moi alors.

Nous gravîmes les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Je la menai vers une grande pièce lumineuse. Ma chambre. J'aimais beaucoup ma chambre, c'était le seul pièce où je pouvais me retrouver avec moi-même. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis que j'avais trouvé Tess. Disons que j'avais un peu arrêté de « vivre » depuis la découverte de Tess.

Elle avait changé mes routines mais j'étais loin de m'en plaindre. Chaque secondes de plus passées avec elle, me rendait plus léger, plus heureux. J'avais toujours envie de sourire lorsqu'elle était à mes côtés. Elle me suivait lorsque je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Elle se posta sur le seuil de ma porte. Elle regardait ma chambre avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Je peux rentrer? Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Bien sûr, si tu as besoin de te reposer, dis le moi. Tu pourras t'allonger sur le canapé et je t'apporterais une couverture. Mais en attendant, fais comme chez toi.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'asseoir. Je me tenais toujours debout de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle continua d'observer ma chambre. Elle semblait retenir par cœur chaque objet et leur emplacement.

- Wow, tu as une collection gigantesque de CD!, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Disons que c'est une passion. Ma vie n'a de sens qu'avec la musique. Enfin, ça c'était ce que je pensais, il y a quelques jours, dis je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

C'était plus fort que moi, dès que je me sentais embarrassé ou gêné, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'ébouriffer mes cheveux, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà naturellement. Tess sourit timidement.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne le penses plus? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Plus vraiment. Enfin le musique est toujours aussi importante pour moi, c'est juste qu'elle n'est plus ma seule raison de vivre.

La tournure que prenait la discussion me faisait un peu peur. Mais au moins elle serait sincère.

- Écoutes, continuais je, je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas et pourtant j'ai l'impression que lorsque tu es à mes côtés, c'est comme si tu avais toujours été là. Et quand tu n'es pas là, il me manque quelque chose pour être complètement heureux. Ton odeur corporelle est délicate tout comme toi. Elle me semble délicieuse . Rester à tes côtés, c'est pour moi complexe. Soit je me bats contre mon envie et je suis heureux, soit je prends la facilité mais je me sens seul, affreusement seul. Je ne sais pas quel sort nous relie, mais j'ai l'impression que pour toi, c'est un peu la même chose. Bien que ma vraie nature puisse poser problème maintenant.

- Et pourquoi ça? Dit elle en me regardant.

- Eh bien, je m'assoie à côté d'elle sur le canapé, maintenant que tu sais que je suis un vampire, tu n'es pas ….dégoûtée?

- Non du tout. Et puis finalement, mis à part le fait que vous buvez du sang, je ne sais rien de vous…et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je préfère mille fois l'odeur d'un vampire à celle d'un loup. De plus ta famille a été super avec moi. Même Jasper…ajouta-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans le ton de sa voix.

- J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais mon attention a été détournée par un bruit l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus concentré et j'aurais dû mieux convaincre Jasper de ne pas le faire et puis…

- Je n'en veux à personne. Ce qui est passé est passé, on ne peut pas le changer. Tant qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme, ce n'est rien de grave. Cependant, je comprends mieux le comportement de Jasper envers moi.

- Il faut le comprendre. Jasper est le dernier venu parmi nous. Nous sommes des vampires spéciaux. Nous ne vivons pas sur le sang humain. Nous apprenons grâce à Carlisle à réprimer notre soif. Ou du moins la contrôler. Nous ne nous nourrissons exclusivement d'animaux, leur sang n'est pas aussi bon que celui des humains mais cela nous suffit amplement pour survivre. Mais ton odeur est si…enivrante que je t'avoue avoir eu énormément de mal à résister. Tu es la première personne qui fait plancher Jasper. Et saches que cela fait quelques dizaines d'années qu'il résiste. Il est très fort mais cela arrive parfois un petit moment de faiblesse. Il s'en veut énormément.

- J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente gêné en ma présence comme il l'était tout à l'heure.

Elle fit une pause, elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose d'assez gênant.

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure au centre, tu m'as dit que tu pensais que ce n'était pas un hasard que l'on se soit rencontré. Eh bien, je me sens un peu perdue avec tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Mais ta présence me réconforte énormément. Je me sens en compagnie de quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Tu l'as dit toi-même on ne se connaît que depuis peu. Mais une chose est certaine, et toi aussi tu le ressens, nous avons une connexion spéciale. Je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi. Te sentir à mes côtés me permet de me sentir protégé, en sécurité.

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu sois en sécurité Tess. Saches que notre destinée était de se rencontrer et tu fais désormais partie de ma vie. Et rassures toi, tu n'es pas prête de la quitter de sitôt pour mon plus grand bonheur, dis je en lançant mon sourire le plus sincère de toute mon éternité.

Je me sentais léger, la voir là à côté de moi, me provoquait des sensations étranges dans l'estomac. C'était donc ça être heureux? Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les humains passaient leur vie à courir après le bonheur. Une seule seconde de pur bonheur pouvait balayer une éternité terne, triste et sans but.

Un silence régna sur nous. Elle me sourit, j'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser mais je me contint. Un grondement se fit entendre. C'était Tess.

- Veux tu aller à la cuisine manger quelque chose? Lui proposais je.

- Pas de refus, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons! Me répondit elle. Je pourrais manger un ours.

- Dommage, ils ne sont pas fréquents dans cette forêt, une prochaine fois peut être, ajoutais je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit. J'aurais vendu mon âme au diable pour revoir ce sourire qui m'était destiné une deuxième fois dans mon éternité.

Je la conduisais à la cuisine.

- Votre maison est vraiment magnifique. Spacieuse, lumineuse, je l'adore. La vue est superbe. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chance de vivre ici. Vous êtes entourés par tout cette verdure, c'est simplement génial.

De par la baie vitrée, nous pouvions voir la forêt. La principale qualité de cette maison, c'est qu'elle était isolée et que nous étions protégés parles arbres. Ce dernier point nous permettait de vivre sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

Une fois entrés dans la cuisine,je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait. Elle opta pour un grand bol de céréales avec du lait. Je lui préparais donc. J'étais très concentré dans ma tâche. Malgré la simplicité du « repas » que j'étais en train de lui préparer, je ne voulais en aucun cas le rater…

Elle s'assit sur la tabouret devant le bar. Je lui servis son bol. Alors que j'étais en train de ranger les commissions dans les placards, Tess me dit:

- Edward? Je craquais. Sa façon si douce de m'appeler me faisait fondre littéralement.

- Oui?

- Merci.

- Ce n'est rien, ce sont juste des céréales.

- Non je voulais te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Toi et ta famille en fait. Mais surtout toi. Merci de m'avoir calmée pendant cette crise tout à l'heure. Merci tout simplement d'être là pour moi.

- Oh! Ne t'en fais pas. Je fais tout ça avec plaisir. Mais à l'occasion, évite d'être en colère, je te trouve beaucoup plus irrésistible avec un grand sourire sur tes lèvres.

Elle rougit. J'avais sous estimé l'effet du rouge sur ses joues. Elle était tout simplement craquante. J'étais fasciné par le fait qu'une émotion a rendait toujours plus belle qu'une autre.

Encore une fois, sa beauté m'éblouissait. Mes pensées furent interrompus par Emmett qui déboula dans la cuisine.

- Réunion dans la cuisine, dit il.

Ce moment magique entre Tess et moi avait été brisé. Parfois, je maudissais Emmett.

**Voili voilou en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous ai plu…**

**Je vous donne rendez vous pour demain**

**Bises a vous**

**N'elo**


	13. Chap 12: Réunion dans la cuisine Edward

**Coucou à tous!!!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos visites.**

**Un merci spécial à Galswinthe et Sev593 pour leur reviews sympathiques!!!**

**A aude77 et bellardtwilight pou leur fidélité**

**Et à mon enthousiaste de service Artistaa….Ta 2nde review m'a fait rire, paske j'ai tendance à faire la même chose et continue d'être toi ça fait du bien des gens naturels….**

Chapitre 12: Réunion dans la cuisine (Point de vue d'Edward)

Emmett avait subitement débarqués dans la cuisine pour nous annoncer une énième réunion.

- Wouah!, s'exclama-t-il. Ça doit être jour de fête! Ça fait trois fois aujourd'hui qu'on est tous réunis et ce dans une pièce différente, le salon, la chambre d'Alice et maintenant la cuisine. Carlisle doit être en forme!

Emmett était, lorsqu'il le souhaitait, un vrai boute en train. Sa réaction nous fit sourire Tess et moi. Carlisle, accompagné du reste de la famille, arriva dans la cuisine. Il semblait réfléchir. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi concentré depuis des dizaines d'années. Carlisle était un homme qui pensait énormément certes, mais de là à le voir les sourcils froncés constamment pendant quasiment quatre jours de suite, c'était assez rare.

Il fallait avouer que le « cas » de Tess était le cas le plus complexe qu'il ait eu depuis qu'il était devenu médecin. Mais il semblait ravi de cela. Il fallait le comprendre, il était médecin depuis presque trois siècles. Durant tout ce temps, il avait pu guérir des milliers de gens et peu de patients tombés entre ses mains étaient morts. C'était devenu une routine pour lui.

Carlisle était un médecin très apprécié ici, les gens avaient confiance en lui et en ses diplômes. Il avait été étudiant dans les meilleures universités. Il était le meilleur de la région et ce qui m'impressionnait le plus c'ets que la vue du sang ne le dérangeait plus du tout.

Il était un modèle pour nous tous. Nous espérions tous un jour de pouvoir lui ressembler. Il n'avait aucun souci pour nouer des liens avec les humains. Il était même très désiré par ses infirmières. Cela m'avait fait rire. Je me souvins du jour où j'avais dû passer à l'hôpital pour aider Carlisle. Toutes les pensées des infirmières étaient concentrées sur Carlisle. C'était pour cela qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment concentrées. Il était simple pour moi de retrouver mon père. Il était simple pour moi de retrouver mon père lorsque je franchissais les portes de l'hôpital. Je n'avais juste qu'à suivre une infirmière un peu plus maladroite que les autres et me concentrer sur ses pensées. Je me trompais rarement.

Carlisle disait ne pas s'en rendre compte mais il arrivait à déstabiliser toutes les infirmières qui travaillaient à l'hôpital. C'était une situation assez comique à voir au minimum une fois dans sa vie. Nous en blaguions souvent avec Emmett et Jasper.

Tout le monde s'était installé dans la cuisine, je regardais Alice. Elle me fit un large sourire franc. Elle était de nouveau en forme. Cela me faisait très plaisir. La voir comme il y a quelques heures choquée par son expérience m'avait fait souffrir. J'avais pu supporter tout ça grâce à la présence de Tess. Elle m'apaisait tout comme ma passion pour la musique. Mais Tess était beaucoup plus efficace, un seul sourire et tout allait pour le mieux. Elle était ma musique désormais.

Je la regardais, elle mangeait ses céréales avec beaucoup d'appétit. Elle était magnifique. Comme à chaque fois que je la regardais. Mais sa beauté m'éblouissait à chaque fois un petit peu plus. Je ne pouvais plus nier que nous avions une relation particulière. Et j'espérais que cette relation ne cesserait de se fortifier.

Les loups venaient de quitter la demeure. Carlisle allait sûrement nous apprendre ce qui avait été dit et convenu. Nous avions un pacte avec les indiens de la réserve. Ils ne révèleraient pas notre identité tant que nous étions pacifiques avec les humains.

J'imagine que suite à ce qui s'était passé lors de la rencontre de Tess et de l'un des leurs, ils avaient jugé qu'il fallait prendre quelques précautions.

- Bien, commença Carlisle, suite à une longue discussion avec les loups, nous avons établi un nouveau traité.

- Laisse moi deviner, nous n'allons plus avoir le droit d'aller au centre commercial ni nous promener dans les rues, ça y est les loups ont pris le monopole de Forks sous notre nez comme ça!, pesta Rosalie. Il est hors de question ni pour moi,ni pour Alice, Esmée ou même Tess désormais de vivre sans shopping. C'est un non catégorique.

- Rose, dit Emmett, calme toi, y'a pire que le shopping. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir continuer nos courses ou encore nos parties de baseball. Parce que sans sports, autant mourir!!!

C'était typique de Rosalie et Emmett, parfois ils ne pouvaient pas faire la différence entre les choses de première importance et celles de deuxième importance. Cette dernière englobait bien entendu le sport et le shopping. Mais je notais de la part de Rosalie, elle avait inclus Tess en parlant de shopping.

- Tu es déjà mort une fois, Emmett, soupira Esmée. Quel est donc ce nouveau traité?

- Merci Esmée, répondit Carlisle. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pourrez pratiquer sans problèmes et même sans dérangements vos activités favorites.

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre.

- Disons, que le traité a été modifié dans le sens positif. Mais les clauses du traité concernaient plus Tess, pour tout dire. Les loups ont eu un peu peur de ta réaction et souhaitent te rencontrer.

- Comment ça la rencontrer? M'exclamais je, mais ce n'est pas possible, vous n'avez pas été témoin de la scène de tout à l'heure. Je refuse qu'elle se mette dans cet état là une seconde fois surtout pour des loups! Hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour tout le monde. Ils sont complètement dingues ces sales cabots!.

- Edward, calme toi, si tu me laissais le temps de fini avant d'aboyer. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il voulait la rencontrer maintenant. Bien sûr, nous avons parlé de ce qui s'était passé et nous avons jugé plus prudent d'attendre un peu avant la rencontre. Nous avons aussi discuté du fait qu'il était temps que vous repreniez une scolarité normale. Donc d'ici la semaine prochaine, tous les six, vous irez au lycée. Esmée et moi nous chargerons des inscriptions.

Effectivement, depuis quelques mois, nous avions stoppé l'école, il faisait de plus en plus beau (ce qui était chose rare à Forks) et les seules fois où il daignait pleuvoir c'était pour l'instant de quelques heures. Nous ne voulions pas nous faire remarquer. Nous avions jugé préférable d'arrêter notre scolarité.

- Oh non!!! Dit Emmett, pas le lycée…mais on était bien là, à faire ce que l'on souhaitait pendant la journée, s'il te plaît Carlisle, pas l'école.

On aurait dit un enfant.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable pour tout le monde de reprendre une vie « normale ». Et puis pas de jaloux, Tess vous accompagnera aussi. Cela te fera du bien de prendre l'air de voir de nouvelles têtes, peut être te faire des amis, bien que ce ne soit pas conseillé pour tes débuts.

Elle hocha la tête. Nous allions donc reprendre les cours dans un lycée. Cette nouvelle ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Mais nous allions y aller avec Tess, et cette simple pensées suffisait à me donner la motivation nécessaire.

- J'ai mis les loups au courant du danger existant du passé de Tess. Les loups sont de notre côté, si quelque chose devait se passer, ils se battront avec nous. Nous avons leur promesse. Et ne l'oublions pas. Tout bon loup, aussi puant qu'il soit a une parle d'or! Voilà le traité n'a pas vraiment été énormément modifié pour vous. En fait, il était important d'inclure Tess dedans, voilà tout.

Nous étions tous soulagés, le traité ne restreignait pas notre liberté et chose nouvelle, nous avions fait une trêve avec les loups. C'était quelque chose de nouveau dans l'histoire dans la réserve indienne. Jamais aucun loup n'avait accepté de combattre aux côtés de vampires, humains, loups et créatures dont nous ignorons l'existence. Carlisle reprit la parole.

- Tess, j'espère que cela ne te dérange en aucun cas. Mais je me devais de prendre ces décisions pour le bien pour le bien de tous.

Tess le regardait très sérieusement. Elle avait passé une main sur sa nuque. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, vous avez très bien fait. Je vais me préparer à rencontrer ces loups. Je ne veux en aucun cas leur paraître hostile et risquer de briser cet espèce de pacte qui vous permet de vivre en harmonie ici. Et puis, finalement, je suis assez enthousiaste de reprendre l'école.

Un sourire naquît sur son visage.

- J'avoue être un peu surprise…des vampires au lycée, c'est un peu surréaliste, finit elle dans un léger rire. Excusez moi, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée.

- Mais t'es pas mieux toi! T'es à moitié vampire et à moitié démon, alors je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux cloche le plus dans un établissement scolaire! Répliqua Emmett en tirant la langue.

Nous rîmes tous. Cela nous avait détendu. Une atmosphère paisible tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Entendre Tess rire m'avait touché. Ainsi donc, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures, elle avait encore le moyen de rire. Une nouvelle fois , je fus impressionné par elle.

- En parlant de vampirisme, j'ai une question toute bête à vous poser, Edward m'a dit tout à l'heure que vous ne mangez pas. Ça ne vous manque pas parfois?

- C'est une très bonne question, assura Carlisle. C'est vrai on ne s'est jamais avoué ce qu'il nous manquait le plus de la nourriture humaine. Ce serait amusant de savoir . Moi personnellement, parfois je me laisserais bien tenter par un bons steak bien saignant évidemment.

- Oui moi aussi, répondirent Emmett et Jasper en chœur.

- Une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat, dit Alice rêveuse. Oui le goût fondant du chocolat qui dès la première bouchée vous réchauffe. Oui c'est cela, le gâteau au chocolat.

- Vois le bon côté des choses Alice, s'exclama Rosalie, au moins tu gardes la ligne! Personnellement, je ne sais pas, peut être une bonne soupe et de la chaleur qu'elle apporte.

- Un bon grand verre de Scotch, dit Esmée rêveuse.

Emmett était le plus choqué.

- Finalement, c'est pas plus mal que nous n'ayons plus aucun goût. J'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire en m'imaginant Esmée ivre!!!

Il réprimait son fou rire car Esmée venait de foudroyer du regard.

Une nouvelle vague de bien être venait de déferler sur la cuisine. Nous semblions être une vraie famille heureuse et normale.

Tess se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Et toi Edward? Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait une nouvelle fois prononcé mon prénom. Je bénissais la non activité de mon cœur.

- Je dirais un simple carré de chocolat. Nous n'en avions pas énormément, mais Tess adorait ça. Je la revois encore en sanglots car elle était tombée. Elle s'était entêtée à vouloir monter les marches du perron seule, sans mon aide. Elle était presque arrivée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à gravir la dernière marche. Elle s'était tournée vers moi avec un large sourire pour me montrer qu'elle pouvait le faire. Mais elle n'a pas fait attention et son pied a dérapé sur le bord de la marche elle est tombée et s'est écorché le genou. Elle pleurait plus par peur et déception que par la douleur elle-même. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la consoler, mais rien y faisait. Je me souvins alors que nous avions encore un peu de chocolat dans la maison. J'en tendis un carré à Tess, ses pleurs avaient cessés. Elle était intéressée par ce que je lui proposais. Et lorsqu'elle le fourra dans sa bouche son visage triste prit une expression radieuse.. Elle se régalait, finis je par avouer.

Tout le monde avait relevé la tête et me regardait, les sourires s'étaient effacés et tous étaient surpris.

- Edward, me dit Carlisle, depuis quand te souviens tu aussi bien de ton ancienne vie?

Je me souvenais de Tess et des sentiments qui me rattachaient à elle. Mais des instants vécus avec elle je n'en avais aucune idée….

**Voili voilou pour ce nouveau chapitre**

**J'espère que ça va continuer de vous plaire**

**J'ai toujours peur parce que ma fic est vraiment différente de Twilight…**

**Et puis ben pas de chapitre demain, je profite qu'il fasse super beau et chaud par chez moi pour sortir, parce que c'est férié demain….enfin je sais pas si c'est le cas par chez vous….**

**Sinon bon férié à tous et a vendredi !!!!!**

**Bises a tous**

**N'elo**


	14. Chap 13: Du temps d'Edward l'humain

**Coucou à tous!**

**Merci de tous cœurs pour vos reviews supers sympas ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire.**

**Un merci tout spécial à Morgann, ça m'a beaucoup touché et puis je suis ravie de voir que le fait que ce soit différent ne vous dérange pas du tout…**

**Merci aussi à Choupette, tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et je suis contente que ça te plaise…**

Chapitre 13: Du temps d'Edward l'humain (Point de vue d'Edward)

Ce souvenir m'était revenu subitement. Je n'étais même pas certain d'avoir vécu ces moments avec Tess.

- Pour te dire la vérité Carlisle, répondis je, je ne savais même pas avant de le dire. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'où vient ce prénom et ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais c'est tellement loin, un siècle! Je…ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ça me revient subitement. Je…suis un peu….comment dire….décontenancé.

Un silence régna de plus belle dans la cuisine. C'était nouveau pour l'un d'entre nous d'avoir des détails sur sa vie humaine. Des souvenirs aussi précis. Mais je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas le seul. J'avais beaucoup de souvenirs qui me revenaient tous concernant Tess.

- Mais qui était Tess pour toi? Demanda Emmett, enfin je veux dire dans ton ancienne vie.

- C'état ma petite sœur. Je l'ai aimée très fort. La seule personne qui a eu le droit à l'exclusivité de mon cœur. Elle était si fragile et si forte à la fois. Ça a été horrible lorsque l'on me l'a enlevée.

Je chassais cette dernière image de ma tête. Je revoyais Tess et son sourire franc, sa mine boudeuse ou encore ses yeux rieurs… Elle me manquait. J'avais comme l'impression à cet instant que quelque chose me manquait pour être le plus heureux des hommes ou plutôt des vampires. J'avais beaucoup de flash back qui me revenaient au fur et à mesure que je pensais à elle. Je perdais un eu pied avec tout ce qui passait en moi. Tant d'émotions se bouleversaient dans mon corps qui devint frêle. J'avais besoin de m'asseoir. Je l'étais déjà.

Ma tête tournait légèrement, j'avais besoin de me reprendre. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais assis sur le sol de la cuisine. Esmée était à côté de moi.

- Edward, qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Es tu sûre que ça va? Me demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée.

Je lisais dans son esprit qu'émotionnellement c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle s'était énormément souciée pour Tess et Alice et maintenant il fallait que je lui cause du soucis.

- Je vais bien, vraiment Esmée ne t'inquiètes pas. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Mais rien de grave. Carlisle, je ne sais pas si tu as la moindre idée de ce qui se trame, mais les souvenirs se font de plus en plus nombreux et précis.

- Mais comment t'apparaissent ils ces souvenirs? Demanda ces dernier.

- Par flash back, je revois tous les détails, je me souviens de son parfum, de son visage si innocent.

- Peux tu nous en raconter un autre s'il te plaît? Me demanda Rosalie.

Ils étaient tous curieux de savoir ce que je pouvais avoir vécu avant d'être devenu ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Et puis j'étais seulà pouvoir le faire, je ne pouvais pas leur refuser ça. Pas moi, j'étais déjà source de leur inquiétude en ce moment même. Je le ferais. Même si ça allait me faire souffrir.

- Je me souviens d'une fois, elle devait avoir quatre ans. C'était peu de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe gravement malade et qu'elle ne …ma voix se brisa, j'avalais ma salive inexistante, succombe.

Tess s'ennuyait depuis quelques jours et il pleuvait beaucoup dehors. Mes parents ne voulaient pas la laisser jouer dehors de peur qu'elle n'attrape un gros rhume ou pire une angine. A cette époque, ce genre de maladies n'étaient pas aussi simple à guérir qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais en train de lire les « fleurs du mal » de Baudelaire. Mon livre préféré du moment. Tess vint me voir pour me dire qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je refermais le livre en regardant sa petite frimousse souriante. Elle allait une fois de plus avoir toute mon attention. Je m'occupais d'elle avec beaucoup de plaisir. La voir sourire à mes côtés suffisait à me dire que j'avais la chance d'être en vie pour la rendre heureuse. Je serais mort pour elle si je l'avais pu. Je cherchais donc de quoi l'occuper. Nous allions faire des bateaux en papier pour aller les faire flotter sur les flaques quand la pluie aurait cessé.

Tess était enthousiasmée par cette idée, elle voulait à tout prix faire une course avec moi lorsque les bateaux seraient finies. Je lui montrais où plier et comment faire. Elle était très concentrée légèrement sur le côté droit de sa bouche. Signe qu'elle s'appliquait énormément. Elle était si jolie. Un visage de la poupée de porcelaine. Des yeux couleurs noisettes qui exprimaient tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Un teint pâle mais des joues qui rougissaient lorsqu'elle s'énervait quand je la taquinais, ou lorsque que je lui courais après en disant que j'allais la dévorer toute crue. Elle était si petite et si fragile. Une fois nos bateaux terminés, Tess fière du sien décidé d'aller montrer son œuvre d'art à « père «et mère ».

Ils semblaient ébahis pour le plus grand plaisir de ma petite sœur. Elle leur disait que maintenant il fallait attendre que la pluie se calme avant de laisser nos bateaux faire le tour du monde. Ma mère était très excitée à l'idée d'emmener nos bateaux découvrir le monde extérieur. Elle avait surnommé le sien Bubulle. Elle paradait avec son bateau osé dans ses mains comme un trésor. Nous avions revêtus nos cirés et nos bottes de caoutchouc pour éviter d'être trempés jusqu'à l'os lorsque nous rentrerons. Nous habitions en campagne, il n'était donc pas difficile de trouver dans le jardin que nous avions, une grande flaque d'eau sur laquelle poser nos œuvres. Tess ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter dans la flaque d'eau. C'était pour faire une mer mouvementée sinon ce serait trop facile, disait elle.

Nous soufflions très fort sur les voiles de papiers pour faire voguer nos bateaux qui flottaient au gré du vent artificiel qui sortait de nos bouches. Nous soufflions jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Tess voulait plus d'action, souffler sur les bateaux ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait les voir naviguer de leur propre gré. Elle se dirigeait vers le petit ruisseau qui longeait le jardin que nous avions. Je lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. que père et mère serait fâchés s'ils l'apprenaient. Mais à cet âge, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Elle ne voulait qu'expérimenter. Elle me regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Comment résister? Elle était si mignonne. Des larmes commençaient à perler de ses yeux alors qu'elle me demandait une dernière fois. J'acceptais , je ne voulais en aucun cas voir sa frimousse inondée de ses pleurs.

Elle sauta dans mes bras. En répétant une énième fois qu'elle m'aimait et que j'étais son grand frère préféré, bien que je fusse le seul. Elle courrait jusqu'au ruisseau pressée de voir nos bateaux voguer grâce au courant de ce dernier. Elle criait à Bubulle de se dépêcher pour gagner la course, elle sautait. Puis l'espace d'un instant, je n'entendis plus rien, je contemplais les bateau naviguer sur l'eau. Je me retournais et je vis Tess entièrement plongée dans l'eau. Elle se débattait, c'était un petit ruisseau mais elle était bien trop frêle pour lutter contre. Je restais là complètement effrayé , je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un pouce. Paralysé par la peur. De temps en temps, sa tête remontait à la surface, elle essayait de me dire quelque chose. La voir se débattre devant moi finit par e sortir de ma torpeur, je me jetais dans l'eau complètement paquée et la récupérais. Je pleurais, je ne voulais pas la voir mourir. Je la pris dans mes bras et me dépêchais de regagner la maison. Son corps inerte angoissa mes parents lorsqu'ils m'ont vu franchir la porte. Ma mère pleurait. Mon père gérait la situation. Nous l'avions allongée sur le sol, il lui soufflait de l'air dans sa bouche. Elle ne réagissait pas. Des larmes brouillèrent ma vue. Si jamais elle nous quittait je ne m'en remettrais jamais. A la troisième soufflée d'air, elle toussa. Mon cœur qui s'était stoppé à ce moment repartit à une allure très vite. Mais peu m'importait quel rythme cardiaque je pouvais avoir, Tess était en vie, je ne l'avais pas tuée. Je sanglotais. Elle m'attrapa la main et me dit: « Tu as vu, c'est Bubulle qui a gagné » avec un faible sourire.

J'avais dit tout cela,les yeux dans le vague. Me remémorant chaque seconde de cet instant. Comment avais-je pu oublier une chose pareille? J'avais manqué de tuer la personne qui m'était la plus chère à ce moment là. Encore une fois, même de mon vivant j'étais un danger pour ceux que j'aimais.

Je balayais la pièce du regard. Alice et Esmée avaient un regard compatissant. Jasper et Emmett était très mal à l'aise. Rosalie se sentant coupable de m'avoir demandé de lui raconter mon souvenir fixait ses pieds. Carlisle était à côté de moi et me tenait par l'épaule. Il voulait me montrer qu'il était là pour moi. J'osais enfin regarder Tess, son visage était baigné de larmes. Je supposais qu'elle venait de comprendre l'importance de ce nom pour moi. Elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Et tout en sanglotant, elle me murmura:

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour honorer ce prénom. Tess était importante pour toi, je m'en rends compte, si tu veux on peut en trouver un autre.

-Non surtout pas. Qui d'autre que toi pourrait mieux porter ce prénom? Je l'ai proposé tout à l'heure et je ne regrette pas. Tu es ma Tess de ma vie vampirique! Il m'en faut une dans chaque vie!, dis je en souriant.

C'est fou l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, j'étais effondré par ce souvenir et là j'arrivais à lui sourire d'un sourire sincère.

Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que je venais de vivre.

- Je…J'ai besoin d'être seul. Ça vous dérange si je vous laisse?

- Non, vas y Edward, me dit Esmée en me souriant.

- Je ne serais pas loin, dans le salon, devant le piano.

Je n'osais plus les regarder. Que se passait il en moi? Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Mais si je m'éloignais d'eux, c'est aussi parce qu'un dernier souvenir venait de refaire surface. Je devais m'isoler. Je sortis de la cuisine et me dirigeais vers la piano.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret. Je posais mes pieds sur les pédales et mes doigts sur les touches. Je n'allais pas jouer. Je voulais simplement me sentir à l'aise avant de me laisser aller au dernier souvenir

**FLASH BACK**

Mes parents n'étaient pas assez forts pour pouvoir s'occuper de Tess. Ils étaient malades tous les deux. Ravagés par une fière puissante. Je m'occupais donc d'eux ainsi que de Tess. Je venais d'avoir dix sept ans. Ce rôle était assez dur mais je me devais d'être fort pour toute la famille. Tess se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir prendre père et mère dans ses bras. Ces derniers refusaient sa présence dans leur chambre de peur qu'elle ne tombe malade elle aussi. La grippe espagnole était le virus qui ravageait beaucoup de famille à l'époque.

Je me chargeais de préparer du bouillon pour mes parents et de jouer avec Tess ainsi que de lui faire classe quelques heures par jour. Il fallait que j'aille travailler aussi un peu aux champs pour pouvoir gagner de quoi nous nourrir. Les voisins étaient extrêmement gentils. Parfois ils s'occupaient de Tess pendant que j'allais chercher de quoi nous permettre de vivre. Je me privais de manger quand cela était trop juste pour que Tess ne meure pas de faim.

Mais un matin, Tess avait perdu toute étincelle dans les yeux. Elle grelottait. Son front était en sueur. Elle prononçait des phrases insensées. Je le prenais dans mes bras. Mes yeux devinrent humides, des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues. Elle était malade.

« Tout mais pas elle » pensais je. Je ne me sentais pas la force de continuer et affronter tout ça. Je priais le seigneur pour que je prenne sa place. Elle ne méritait pas d'être malade. Mais rien n'y faisait. Son état empirait à vue d'œil.

Je ne pouvais pas avouer à mes parents que Tess état malade, ils auraient été encore plus faible après cela. Je ne quittas plus le chevet de ma sœur. Je ne me nourrissais plus. Préférant garder le plus de nourriture possible pour les trois malades.

Une nuit alors que je serrais délicatement Tess dans mes bras cette dernière me parla.

- Eduarde?

Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer mon prénom. C'était tellement mignon cette façon de m'appeler. Je lui souris.

- Oui Tess?

- Es tu triste à cause de moi?

- Non ma chérie. Je ne suis pas triste

- Alors Eduarde pourquoi tu pleures?

- Parce que je suis heureux d'avoir une petite sœur telle que toi. Tu es si jolie, si gentille et si bonne avec moi. Que demander de plus? J'ai la petite sœur idéale.

- T'as oublié de dire que je gagne tout le temps à la course aussi, me dit elle faiblement. Dis Eduarde, j'ai fait du mal à papa et à maman?

- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi cette question?

- Ben je ne les ai pas vu depuis longtemps, alors ça veut dire qu'ils veulent plus ma parler.

- Non chérie, ça veut dire qu'ils sont très malades et qu'ils ont besoin de se reposer. Mais ils t'aiment très fort. N'en doute jamais d'accord?

- Oui d'accord. Et toi Eduarde tu m'aimes?

- Pus que tout au monde je ferais tout pour toi ma chérie.

- Eduarde, quand je vais mourir je vais voir des anges?

- Comment ça mourir? Tu n'as que cinq ans. Tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite. Ne t'inquiètes pas et je te promets que lorsque tu seras sur pied tu auras un beau gâteau eu chocolat pour toi toute seule.

- Je sais que je vais mourir. Je suis malade, j'ai entendu la voisine dire que personne ne guérissait. C'est pas grave Eduarde, je verrais des anges. Ils sont gentils les anges Eduarde.

- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas l'heure encore. Quand tu sera très grande peut être mais pas maintenant.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. Mes yeux ne voyaient plus rien. Mes mains tremblaient,ma respiration était saccadée et je ressentais une immense douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Mon cœur se resserrait. C'était douloureux. Très douloureux. J'aurais voulu crier pour exprimer cette douleur.

Je me retenais, je ne voulais pas effrayer Tess.

- Eduarde, j'ai froid, très froid,me dit elle.

La panique m'envahit. Elle était de plus en plus faible. Sa voix si douce était devenue un murmure. Cela signifiait il qu'elle s'éteignait? Non il n'en était pas question. Elle ne partirait pas, elle resterait à mes côtés souriante et heureuse comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Je l'enveloppais de mon bras, elle frissonnait, ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Ma chaleur corporelle ne lui suffisait pas.

Je nous déplaçais dans le salon, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Je m'assis près de l'âtre. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait arrêté de frissonner. Mais quelques minutes après elle grelottait toujours.

- Eduarde, j'ai froid je suis fatiguée, je vas dormir…il faut que…

Sa respiration ralentissait, ses yeux s'éteignaient.

NON! NON! Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser là tout seul! Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner! Que ferais je sans elle? Ma vie n'aurait aucun sens. Je ne voulais pas la laisser aux anges. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Je la serrais de plus belle dans mes bras.

Ms pleurs étaient devenus plus puissants. J'étais peut être égoïste mais je ne voulais pas a céder au ciel. Je ne pouvais me résigner à la leur donner.

Elle était si jeune, elle avait encore tant de chose à découvrir ici. Pourquoi elle?

J'aurais voulu qu'ils me prenne à sa place.

Elle faiblissait. Son étreinte se desserrait peu à peu.

- Non Tess, dis je panique, reste s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Ne pars pas non, s'il te plaît…ma voix devenait de plus en plus faible.

Ne me laisse pas ici. Le monde ne vaut plus rien sans toi. Tess, reste ici, je t'aime moi! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Non pas comme ça. Ne m'abandonne pas Tess.

Tess? Tu m'entends? Tess?

Elle avait les yeux presque vides, son corps bougeait au rythme d'une respiration irrégulière et devenue sifflante. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi. Elle me regarda et me dit dans un dernier souffle.

- A bientôt Eduarde.

Elle poussa un dernier râle. Et toute étincelle disparu dans ses yeux. Je fixais ce corps si petit, si fragile. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes.

Pourquoi? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle.

Je pleurais de plus belle. Je me vidais de toutes les larmes de mon corps. Elle m'avait quitté, m'avait abandonné. J'étais seul sans aucune raison de vivre.

Elle devait être un vrai petit ange maintenant, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité.

Une douleur me transperça. Mon cœur souffrait, il se contractait de plus en plus. Je poussais un cri de douleur.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je sortais de ma torpeur. Une musique d'une tristesse incroyable se faisait entendre. Je fus surpris de voir que cette musique naissait de mes doigts.

Soudain, je ressentis comme une sensation humide sur ma joue. Une douleur était présente à l'endroit o mon cœur aurait dû battre.

Je pleurais de vraies larmes.

J'avais joué une musique inconsciemment. Ne prêtant nullement attention à la mélodie. Me laissant seulement guider par mes émotions.

Je me stoppais. Ce dernier souvenir avait été très fort. Il me faisait pleurer je souffrais. Je regardais mes mains hébété.

Je relevais la tête et aperçu la famille au complet réunie autour du piano. Tous avaient le même expression, ils étaient tristes.

Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, ils pleuraient. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de chacun.

Ainsi à ce moment là, nous étions huit personnes en pleurs autour d'un piano.

**Voili voilou**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon férié et que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de poster ce week-end je m'en excuse par avance….**

**Je vous fais de grosses bises a tous**

N'elo


	15. Chap 14: moments de tendresse Edward

**Coucou à tous!!!!**

**Tout d'abord je tenais à vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews .**

**Je suis ravie que le chapitre d'avant vous ai plu…**

**Alors on va revenir dans un registre un peu moins triste avec ce chapitre**

**So enjoy!!!!**

Chapitre 14: Moments de Tendresse (Point de vue d'Edward)

Les derniers évènements avaient été pour le moins totalement extraordinaires. Nous n'avions jamais vu cela auparavant. Si quelqu'un nous avait dit que cela se passerait, nous n'y aurions pas cru.

Un vampire qui s'évanouit, un demi démon/vampire qui se laisser aller à sa propre colère, moi qui me souvenais de tous les moments passés avec Tess du temps où j'étais encore un humain. Et surtout une famille vampire pleurer autour d'un piano. Cette ambiance était totalement surréaliste.

Je reprenais petit à petit mes esprits.

- Je suis désolée, dis je d'un faible murmure mais tout le monde avait entendu. Je …J'ai revu ses derniers instants avec moi. Ça m'a brisé le cœur une seconde fois, enfin si j'en avais été encore doté…

J'avais beaucoup de peine à me calmer. J'avais encore envie de pleurer pour la mort de Tess, pour la monstruosité que j'étais, pour la mort de mes parents, pour toutes ses mauvaises passes que j'avais eu durant mon éternité.

- Ne sois pas désolé Edward, me dit Esmée, cette musique était si triste. Une mélancolie qui nous a tous attirés ici. C'était à la fois magnifique et émouvant. Et puis ta tristesse nous as tous vraiment touchés . Pleurer m'a comment dire…un peu humanisée.

C'était exactement ça. A ce moment précis, je me sentais revenu presque un siècle en arrière. Excepté le fait que la mélancolie s'était légèrement estompée. Revoir ses instants était très douloureux. J'éprouvais une tristesse lorsque j'y repensais auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui tout m'était revenu avec tellement de précision. Tous ces détails, sa voix qui s'affaiblissait à mesure qu'elle s'éteignait, ses joues qui pâlissaient à chaque seconde. Je n'osais pas relever la tête pour regarder Tess, elle devait m'en vouloir de la faire pleurer de la sorte.

Décidément, je n'avais pas beaucoup changé. J'étais toujours celui qui faisait mal aux gens autour de lui. Tour comme j'avais fait souffrir mes parents lorsque Tess avait manqué de se noyer. Tess m'avait quitté cela signifiait que je n'étais pas digne de l'avoir à mes côtés. Puis j'étais devenu vampire. J'avais ôté des vies humaines afin de me nourrir, rongé par le remord.

J'étais la source numéro un des soucis d'Esmée. Elle était si désolée que je sois seul. Et je savais qu'actuellement, je faisais pleurer Tess. Et c'était une chose que je ne supportais pas. Je ne voulais en aucun cas la faire souffrir.

Je décidais de relever la tête.

- Oui mais c'est de ma faute si vous pleurez maintenant. Et c'était vraiment la dernière de mes intentions, croyez moi. Encore un fois je fais tout de travers.

Tess vint précipitamment s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine. Elle ne cessait de passer et repasser sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce geste avait le don de me calmer. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. J'y serais resté des heures.

Elle me dit d'une voix douce et pleine de tendresse.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends Edward? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et je refuse de te l'entendre dire. Hors de question que tu te sentes encore une fois coupable pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. Allez calme toi…je pense qu'il est peut être temps de cesser ces réunions du moins pour les heures à suivre, qu'en pensez vous? Pour le moment nous avons besoin d'être au calme mais pesez vous que vous pourriez me faire visiter le coin d'ici demain?

Elle changeait de sujet afin de nous permettre de ne plus penser à ce que nous venions de vivre. Elle était vraiment formidable, et c'était moi qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Ma douleur s'exténuait peu à peu. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle me murmura à l'oreille.

- Edward? Comment te sens tu?

- Ça va vraiment mieux, merci Tess. Que ferais je sans toi?

- Euh …à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…mais peu importe, tu m'as maintenant, je suis là pour toi.

- Merci, dis je.

- Mais que se passe t il? C'est la deuxième fois qu'Edward Cullen remercie quelqu'un dans la journée. Qui que tu sois sors du corps de mon frère nous t'avons démasqué.! S'exclama Emmett.

Un léger rire se fit entendre. Une fois de plus l'atmosphère était détendue.

- Je pense avoir compris ce qui s'était passé, dis Carlisle d'un ton pensif. Mais nous en parlerons demain. Tess a raison, il est peut être temps de faire une pause dans tous ces évènements. Emotionnellement parlant, c'est peut être un peu trop. Allez chacun vaquer à vos occupations, quand à toi Edward tu peux montrer sa chambre à Tess?

- Euh…si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir dans la chambre d'Edward, dit Tess avec des joues empourprées et d'un air gêné. Je me sens à l'aise dans cette pièce et puis, je ne suis pas très sûre de pouvoir trouver le sommeil surtout seule.

- Bien sûr, répondit Esmée à mon grand soulagement. Il n'y a aucun problème, tu n'as pas à demander et j'imagine qu'Edward est d'accord.

- Euh ….et bien ….oui ….pourquoi pas…répondis je en passant ma main dans les cheveux. On y va?

« Pourquoi pas » avais-je dit. Pourquoi étais aussi stupide? Bien sûr que j'étais d'accord, c'était même un énorme oui. Alors pourquoi étais effrayé de le dire?

Je lui tendais ma main qu'elle attrapa et serra très fort. Elle me sourit. Je fondais sur place. Ce contact me fit sourire. Je me sentais de plus en plus léger. Cette sensation balaya les dernières sinistres pensées que j'avais eu.

Nous gravîmes les escaliers, traversâmes le couloir et entrâmes dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte derrière nous, je voulais profiter des heures que nous avions juste tous les deux ensemble. Ainsi tout le monde comprendrait qu'il ne fallait entrer sous aucun prétexte excepté en cas d'urgence.

Tess s'assit sur le canapé elle me regardait d'un air étonné.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué au piano. Cette musique était tout simplement magnifique. Elle m'a fait frissonner. Vraiment, j'espère pouvoir t'entendre jouer encore. Je pense que je serais incapable de me lasser te regarder jouer…

- Je passe généralement mes nuits assis devant le piano. Cela me permet de me vider j'exprime tout ce que je ressens par le biais de la musique. Et ainsi toutes mes émotions et mes sentiments exposés commencent à composer une musique. Un rythme naît de cette union musique/émotion, et une nouvelle mélodie prend vie. Une farandole de notes qui, lorsqu'elles sont dévoilées, me permettent à moi-même de comprendre ce que je ressens réellement en moi. Avant de m'installer au piano, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est enfoui au plus profond de moi. La musique est une vraie thérapie. Je suis plutôt du genre renfermé sur ces choses.

- Je comprends, j'espère pouvoir t'entendre jouer des mélodies respirant le bonheur et la joie de vivre.

- Avec toi à mes côtés, c'est même plus que probable, avouais je une main passant dans mes cheveux.

- Tu es gêné?

- Euh…un peu….pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Bien….j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que l'on évoque une discussion gênante ou que tu quelque chose qui te dévoile, tu finissais par passer la main dans tes cheveux.

J'étais trahi par mon propre tic. Il valait mieux que je travaille dessus très vite, à cette allure j'allais vivre avec une main constamment dans ma chevelure déjà bien décoiffée.

- Je vois. Je suis découvert. Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose.

- Non! Vraiment non! J'aime ce tic, ça te rend si adorable. Je t'imagine rougir et j'avoue que dans mon esprit, un Edward aux joues empourprées est plutôt, comment dire….. craquant!

- Ah oui? Craquant tu dis? Plaisantais je en repassant une main dans les cheveux.

- Heureusement que tu en es incapable sinon je pourrais te sauter dessus tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Était ce une blague? Ou se pouvait il qu'elle m'apprécie? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Si seulement je pouvais lire dans ses pensées. Ce don était vraiment une calamité. Je ne souhaitais pas forcément entendre ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens autour de moi. Du moins au début, je m'y étais habitué. Mais la seule fois où je désirais plus que tout au monde utiliser mon don, la personne visée était tout simplement immunisée contre la télépathie. C'est ce qui rendait Tess encore une fois extraordinaire…

- Edward? Peux tu venir t'asseoir, s'il te plaît, tu me donnes le tournis à rester debout.

- Oh! J'en suis désolé.

Je me dépêchais de la rejoindre sur le canapé.

- Ne sois pas désolé.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Tu sais, j'aime sentir ta présence à mes côtés. Tu m'apaises. Tu me rends heureuse. Malgré tous les évènements que nous venons de vivre, je me sens heureuse, seulement à tes côtés. Sans toi, je serais totalement perdue à l'heure qu'il est, et j'aurais peut être commis une chose grave avec le loup de tout à l'heure.

Une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux. Comment pouvait elle embellir de la sorte seconde après seconde? Elle me troublait. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus la lâcher et la couvrir de baisers. Je devais me contrôler je pourrais encore une fois faire quelque chose qui la ferait souffrir. Et ça je ne m'e remettrais jamais.

Je soupirais suite à cette dernière pensée.

- Qu'il y a-t-il? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, c'est juste que j'ai tellement peur de te faire du mal.

- Comment tu le pourrais? Souviens toi des paroles de Carlisle, je suis plus forte que vous tous réunis, me remémora t elle avec un clin d'œil. Alors si tu me cherches, je peux te mettre la pâtée de ton éternelle vie!

Nous rîmes. Elle me rendait encore plus léger que je ne l'étais. Quelle magie exerçait elle sur moi? Comment pouvait elle m'envoûter à ce point?

Le brouillard s'était installé dans mon esprit. Comment pouvais-je mériter d'avoir son attention? Après tout, je n'étais qu'un monstre.

Elle me regardait en mordillant la lèvre. Sa lèvre si rouge qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Une lèvre parfaitement dessinée et sensuelle. Une lèvre que l'on voudrait embrasser.

Un désir violent venait de naître en moi. Je me contrôlais pour le moment mais j'avais peur que ça ne dégénère. Je me crispais.

Tess le sentit. Elle détourna une fois de plus la conversation pour me détendre.

- Tu sais, finalement, je suis contente d'aller au lycée la semaine prochaine. Je vas reprendre une vie normale. J'ai eu énormément de chance de tomber sur vous. J'en ai extrêmement conscience. On va bien s'amuser en cours.

- Euh tu sais, à vrai dire, au lycée on est plutôt isolés. Nous n'osons pas trop nous intégrer de peur que quelqu'un découvre notre vraie nature ou pire que 'un d'entre nous dérape.

- Oh! Dit elle surprise. Oui je comprends, mais de toute manière vus êtes là et c'est le plus important. Ta famille est vraiment adorable. Ils ont l'air de m'apprécier. Excepté Rosalie, mais je la comprends. Je viens d'arriver et je vous cause déjà du tort. C'est normal qu'elle soit méfiante. J'espère cependant que nous allons être amies.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Rosalie est vraiment de quelqu'un d'adorable dans le fond. Elle est toujours froide au premier abord. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai quand elle rencontre une humaine. Ce que tu n'es pas, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle t'as « incluse » dans la privation de shopping tout à l'heure. Considère toi chanceuse, c'est le rêve de toutes les filles du lycée de pouvoir assister à une séance shopping de Rosalie.

- Oh je vois! Ok et bien dans ce cas même si j'ai le shopping en horreur, je me sentirais honorée si elle me proposait. Et j'accepterais volontiers. Enfin presque volontiers.

Elle dit cette phrase en grimaçant légèrement. Effectivement, le shopping ne semblait pas être son activité favorite. J'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser pour mieux la connaître mais il était déjà tard.

- Tu devrais te coucher. Si tu veux faire le tour de la ville demain, il faut reprendre des forces. Surtout si c'est Emmett le guide…il ne supporte pas la lenteur humaine! Tu peux dormir ici, je t'apporte une couverture tout de suite. Pour ce qui est du « pyjama », je ne dors pas donc je n'en ai pas mais tu peux te servir dans mon armoire. Prends ce qui te fais plaisir.

Je traversais le couloir en direction de la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée. C'était ici qu'étaient rangés les draps et couvertures. Je frappais attendant une réponse.

Esmée me pria d'entrer. Elle souriait. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle était heureuse pour moi, c'était du moins ce que j'avais lu dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi? Lui demandais je.

- Eh bien Edward, je crois que Tess et toi allez partager beaucoup de choses magnifiques ensemble.

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- Oh que oui. Il n'y a que vous qui n'en ayez pas conscience. Le lien qui vous unit est tellement puissant et ce n'est que le premier jour. Tess est une fille formidable, tu la mérites vraiment.

- Merci Esmée, dis je en découvrant toutes mes dents. Cette révélation m'avait tout simplement touché. Et j'espérais que tout cela soit vrai.

- Je l'aime déjà beaucoup. Elle réussit à te rendre plus resplendissant que tu ne l'étais avant je te trouve transformé. Et ça me réconforte de te voir dans cet état . Allez file t'occuper d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Je hochais la tête et obéissais aux ordres d'Esmée.

Arrivé devant la porte, je frappais. Tess m'attendait.

Elle avait enfilé un de mes T-shirts et semblait flotter dedans. Elle était tout simplement à croquer. Cette expression me parut comique. Quelques jours auparavant j'avais voulu en faire mon repas et désormais je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle.

- Dis Edward, tu veux bien rester avec moi pendant que je dors.

- bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

- Merci c'être apparu dans ma vie Mr Cullen, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.

Je passais mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux fins et légèrement bouclés. Elle semblait apprécier.

- Dors petite Dreynade, lui murmurais je. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille sur toi.

- Merci, répondit elle.

Elle avait les yeux clos mais elle était crispée. Elle semblait un peu effrayée de dormir. Je lui fredonnais le Clair de Lune tout en lui prodiguant un massage sur les tempes. Mon geste eut l'effet escompté. Son corps se détendit et elle se jeta dans les bras de morphée.

**Voili voilou, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant**

**Je vous donne rendez vous demain pour un nouveau chapitre**

**Bises a vous**

**N'elo.**


	16. Chap 15: la proposition Edward

**Coucou à tous!!!!**

**Encore merci pour les reviews et les visites ça fait toujours super plaisir**

**Donc voilà pour le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ……**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 15: La proposition (Point de vue d'Edward)

Le réveil s'était déroulé dans la normalité du possible. Tess avait eu un peu peur de n'avoir que rêvé notre rencontre m'avait elle dit. Nous avions tous été volontaires pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Rosalie et Alice avait débattu sur le repas idéal en apport énergétique sans être trop gras. Elles étaient parfois tellement…filles!

Emmett et Jasper étaient particulièrement de bonne humeur. J'avais lu dans l'esprit de Jasper que Tess lui avait parlé et qu'elle lui avait précisé qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas en aucun cas et qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter de vivre pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il était soulagé et avait commencé à se détendre.

Emmett était tellement en forme qu'il défiait Jasper avec le bouteille de lait en lui disant que même en escrime armés de bouteilles, Jasper se ferait littéralement écrasé. Rosalie et moi faisions les paris. Alice râlait car nous ne voulions pas de son pari pour cause de tricherie. Elle bouda pendant quelques minutes mais lorsqu'elle vit que nous riions de bon cœur, elle s'unit à nous.

Nous étions heureux. Nous nous amusions comme des fous, ne prenant pour une fois aucun compte de notre réelle nature et profiter du moment présent. Tess riait aux éclats et elle m'éblouissait une fois de plus. Son rire était communicatif. Elle riait comme une enfant.

Esmée et Carlisle, un peu intrigués par nos rires entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils avaient l'air radieux. Nous étions une famille unie et soudée. Et nous savions tous que l'arrivé de Tess allait nous apporter du bonheur à l'état pur. Tout comme nous le prouvait cette scène.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Alice s'entêta à vouloir habiller Tess. Elle voulait lui faire porter une robe. J'avais réussi à la convaincre que cela ne serait pas pratique pour partir en excursion en ville. Après m'avoir rétorqué un « de toute façon, tu n'y connais rien », elle entraîna Tess vers le dressing. Cette dernière me regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Mais Alice était un ennemi redoutable. J'étais malheureusement impuissant face à cette situation.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, Tess était prête…Alice l'avait maquillée, coiffée et habillée. Elle portait un jean, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple avec un T shirt bleu turquoise. Cette couleur lui allait à merveille. Elle avait les cheveux lissés et une touche de noir qui faisait ressortir la profondeur de son regard chocolat.

Nous étions prêts à partir. Nous avions besoin de deux voitures, nous prîmes donc ma Volvo et la Jeep d'Emmett. Nous allions en premier nous arrêter en centre ville pour montrer à Tess où nous irions tous au lycée à partir de la semaine prochaine.

Le lycée de Forks n'était pas très grand et tous les élèves se connaissaient entre eux. Nous avions toujours été les parias de cet endroit. Mais cet isolement était volontaire. De toute manière nous intimidions tous les élèves. Je les entendais penser à longueur de journée s'en était fatigant. Leurs pensées étaient si superficielles et surtout si similaires lorsqu'elles nous concernaient.

Ils ne disaient rien mais nous n'avions pas besoin de mon don pour savoir ce qu'il pensaient. Nous étions tous fascinants pour eux. Notre beauté n'était pas commune. La pâleur de notre peau, la couleur de nos yeux était différente des leur. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient en premier. La majorité des garçons fantasmaient sur rosie et enviaient Emmett.

Ils trouvaient Jasper intimidant du au fait qu'il avait toujours l'air de souffrir et Alice quelqu'un de très étrange. Trop excentrique à leur goût. Quant à moi, j'étais le mystérieux du groupe qui attirait les filles et rendait jaloux les garçons qui s'y intéressaient secrètement.

Une autre chose revenait souvent, nous étions frères et sœurs adoptés pour eux, et le fait qu'Alice et Jasper ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett soient ensemble semblait les choquer.

Nous lui montrions donc le lycée. C'était un établissement assez imposant. Il était assez vieux mais cela lui donnait du charme. Son coté « vieille pierre » estompait l'aspect « école ». Le parking n'était pas très grand mais la majorité des élèves pouvaient se garer sans problèmes. La cour n'était pas très grande non plus, mais il y avait une vaste étendue d'herbe sur laquelle les jours de beau temps, les lycéens passaient la majeure partie de leur journée. Je les enviais un peu sur ce point. Parfois j'aimerais encore ressentir la douce chaleur des rayons de soleil sur ma peau.

Pour tout le monde à Forks, nous étions allergiques au soleil, c'était la raison pour laquelle nous ne sortions pas lorsqu'il faisait beau. Cette raison expliquait aussi a pâleur de notre peau. Personne n'avait de doutes à ce sujet. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'inventer une nouvelle raison à chaque absence et cela était bien pratique.

Ensuite nous lui avions montré un petit bâtiment annexé au lycée. Une grande baie vitrée laissait entrevoir l'intérieur. C'était le self. Ici, nous avions une table qui nous été décernée, personne n'osait s'y asseoir. Ce qui était totalement stupide. Les élèves l'appelait la table des Cullen, et c'était le premier endroit à éviter au self. Nous ne mangions pas vraiment mais il était préférable de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Nous avions précisé suivre un régime spéciale pour notre santé si « fragile » ce qui expliquait pourquoi nous ne mangions pas beaucoup. Personne ne s'en inquiétait, après tout Carlisle était docteur et le meilleur qui plus est, ils estimaient que nous savions mieux qu'eux ce qui étaient bon pour nous.

Emmett racontait à Tess toutes les anecdotes assez amusantes. Il fallait l'avouer, encore une fois nous amusions totalement. Les autres élèves étaient en cours pendant ce temps. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit, il fallait que je demande à Carlisle s'il était possible d'inscrire Tess dans les mêmes cours que moi. Je prétexterais la protection bien sûr. Même si je savais que Carlisle aurait une idée de la véritable raison, je ne pouvais pas l'exprimer. Pourquoi étais je aussi pudique sentimentalement?

Je me disais que tant que je n'avouais pas ce que je ressentais, il y avait peut être une chance pour ce ne soit pas vraiment réel. Peut être étais je confus entre la fascination qu'exerçait Tess sur moi et les sentiments que je pensais ressentir. J'étais idiot. Je savais très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune confusion, mais je ne pouvais pas me convaincre du fait qu'il se pouvait que Tess ressente les mêmes choses.

C'était tout à fait logique comment une fille aussi extraordinaire qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser ne serait ce qu'un peu à quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi. Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Alice et rosie avaient décidés d'emmener Tess dans les rues commerçantes. Je bénissais le fait que nous soyons dans une petite ville.

Elles disaient vouloir montrer les magasins à ne pas oublier en cas de shopping. Tess ne semblait pas très enjouée par cette idée en voyant rosie faire des efforts avec elle, j'imagine qu'elle prenait sur elle pour s'y intéresser.

Emmett avait horreur de traînasser, surtout pour quelques bouts de tissus exposés dans une vitrine, il voulait à tout prix reprendre en main le contrôle de la visite. Tess commençait à avoir faim, nous nous arrêtâmes dans un fast food.

Une fois son repas avalé sur le pouce, nous repartîmes. Tess voulait se dépêcher et ne pas perdre son temps inutilement. Elle était curieuse de tout. Elle souriait à longueur de temps et cela avait quelque chose de magique. Son sourire nous rendait tout simplement heureux.

Emmett était en train de répéter une énième fois qu'il fallait avancer un peu plus vite car à ce rythme la nous allions passer la semaine à visiter Forks. Une forte odeur répugnante se fit sentir. Ma première réaction fût de me poster à côté de Tess. Je lui pris la main, elle se crispait légèrement. Elle les avait flairé aussi.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont nous n'avions pas besoin c'était la présence de ces cabots. Ils étaient complètement stupides. Ils nous avaient sûrement senti aussi. Alors pourquoi continuaient ils à s'approcher de nous?

- Je pense que nous avons de la visite, dit Jasper en grognant.

Je me tournais inquiet vers Tess. Je la voyais les yeux fermés, soufflant régulièrement. Elle essayait sûrement de se calmer. Je m'approchais de son oreille.

- On peut y aller si tu veux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'infligent leur présence. S'il n'y avait pas ce maudit traité, je pense que l'on aurait eu de la pâté de clébard!

- Je reste. S'ils sont là, c'est ma faute. Je vais essayer de me contrôler mais si je vous que je n'y arrive pas, promis on quitte les lieux, me dit elle d'un ton qui se voulait posé.

Je pouvais sentir son irritation derrière ses paroles. L'odeur s'approchait de plus en plus, nous les apercevions.

Il y avait ce jeune loup de la veille, Jacob Black. Il semblait être paisible, il nous souriait. Il était accompagné de quatre autres indiens de la réserve. Ils semblaient vouloir venir nous parler.

- Yop! Dit Jacob.

Les loups avaient toujours cette manie de vouloir se la jouer cool. Personnellement, je trouvais leur façon de s'exprimer complètement absurde.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Grognais je.

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir Cullen.

- Laisse le! Il est d'une humeur de chien! S'exclama Emmett. Cette dernière phrase ne parut pas amuser Jacob.

Il ne releva pourtant pas la réplique d'Emmett. Son regard était posé sur Tess qui serra ma main plus fort.

Jacob Black semblait vraiment intéressé par Tess. Il avait dû se remettre de sa rencontre mais il avait de grand yeux ronds en la regardant. Je lisais dans son esprit, il était complètement ébahi par Tess. E pouvoir qui émanait d'elle se faisait plus puissant. Je me tournais vers elle et plongea mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient en train de changer. Ils avaient toujours leur couleur d'origine mais une ligne dorée commençait à se tracer dans ses pupilles.

- N'y penses pas, je suis là, lui dis je, en la serrant dans mes bras.

Ce geste la surprit mais elle ne dit rien et je sentais qu'elle s 'était doucement détendue. Après quelques minutes, elle me murmura.

- Merci, je vais mieux, je suis prête.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Nous échangeâmes un regard qui me faisait tout simplement fondre. La prendre dans mes bras m'avait rendu heureux. Bien que ce ne fut pas vraiment de circonstance. Mais je sentais Tess me serrer de plus en plus fort, je supposais donc qu'elle aussi appréciait notre accolade.

Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient en train de parler avec les loups. J'avais complètement décroché, c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner à l'instant où j'avais pris Tess dans mes bras. A ce moment là, nous n'étions plus que deux sur cette Terre.

- Comment ça? S'indigna Jasper.

Cela eut l'effet de me ramener à terre.

- Oui vous avez bien entendu, ça ne nous enchante pas trop non plus à vrai dire mais d'après ce que votre père a dit au mien, ça a l'air d'être hyper sérieux. Alors oui mon père a décidé de nous inscrire dans votre lycée aussi. Et je pense que quitte à devoir être souvent ensemble, autant essayer de faire une trêve entre nos espèces et de ne pas s'entretuer. Alors voila pourquoi on vous propose demain d'aller faire du surf tous ensemble à la Push.

Je devais être en train de rêver. Une mini meute composée de cinq loups nous proposait à nous vampires, leurs ennemis depuis toujours d'aller faire du surf dans la réserve indienne. C'était encore une fois une ambiance surréaliste. Comme si toutes les choses invraisemblables se déroulaient à présent. Il me semblait que le monde fonctionnait à l'envers.

La Push était une des plages de Forks, elle était située dans le territoire de la réserve indienne. Nous n'avions jamais eu le droit d'y mettre les pieds. Et aujourd'hui on nous invitait là bas pour surfer. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles…

- Allez prenez ça comme un défi plus qu'une invitation, on veut juste savoir si vous allez être plus doué que nous c'est tout, reprit Jacob.

- Alors prépares toi à te prendre la raclée de ta vie! Répondit Emmett. Demain est le jour où je prouverais que les vampires sont supérieurs aux loups!!!

C'était un évènement à marquer d'une croix rouge. Demain, nous irions surfer avec des loups….

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre…..**

**J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire…**

**Ayant beaucoup de motivation et surtout étant en pleine tempête!!!! (brr j'aime pas l'orage!!!), je pense poster un second chapitre ce soir….**

**Bises à vous**

**A plus tard**

N'elo


	17. Chap 16: Réconciliation Edward

**Recoucou!!**

**Comme promis voici le deuxième post de la journée^^**

**Un merci tout spécial à misiri-addict, je suis soulagée de voir que l'idée du surf te convienne, j'avais un peu peur que ça fasse trop mais j'avais envie d'essayer…**

**Et un autre merci tout spécial à Galswinthe, oui c'est officiel tu peux désormais marquer d'une croix rouge puisque voici le nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Et bien entendu merci pour vos reviews supers gentilles…**

Chapitre 16: Réconciliation ( point de vue Edward)

Nous étions tous très surpris. Jacob Black semblait satisfait de notre réponse positive et nous laissa en nous donnant rendez vous à quinze heures le lendemain à la plage de la Push.

Nous étions tous silencieux. Tess me prit la main, je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Elle me regarda et comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle dit:

- J'en avais juste envie. Mais si cela te dérange, je comprenais.

- pas le moins du monde, tu peux faire quand tu veux, lui répondis je avec le plus bau sourire qu'il m'était possible de faire.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, je serais capable de ne plus la lâcher.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux m'imiter, me fit un clin d'œil et éclata de rire.

Les autres ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait excepté Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire, trop niaisement à mon goût. Elle était ravie pour moi. Tout le monde pensait que le lien qui nous unissait Tess et moi était vraiment extraordinaire. Je ne voyais pas en quoi il était différent du lien qui unissait Emmett et Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée ou encore Jasper et Alice. Mais ils ne pensaient pas la même chose. Pour eux, ce lien était d'une force phénoménale.

Cette petit imitation me fit sourire encore plus. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de sourire à ce point.

- Y'a intérêt de gagner le défi demain qu'on lui fasse fermer son clapet au cleb's. Je ne le supporte pas avec ses petits airs de…de…de….Loup! Dit Rosalie.

- Euh ….Rose, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose mais tu sais c'est un loup, donc il ait des airs de loup!

- Tu m'as très bien comprise Emmett, me cherches pas je ne suis pas d'humeur après ce qui vient de se passer. Ils sont quand même bien culottés de venir pointer le bout de leur truffe et nous provoquer de la sorte. Eh bien ça se voit qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une Rosalie Hale et en colère qui plus est. Demain ça va faire mal! Très mal!

Pour que Rosalie soit prête à se battre comme ça c'est qu'elle était plus qu'énervée. Demain promettait d'être une journée intéressante. A condition de ne pas perdre. Je ne supporterais pas les railleries de chiens galleux.

- Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt bien qu'ils essaient d'établir un contact positif avec nous, dit Alice.

Je grondais.

- Edward, avant de réagir de la même manière qu'eux, tu pourrais attendre que j'ai fini d'exposer mon opinion. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que si nous devrons combattre ensemble, il est vrai que nous serons largement meilleurs en ayant de bon contact avec os alliés. Je suis plutôt contente qu'ils nous aient invités demain.

- J'avoue que vu sous cet ange là….dit Jasper.

- Merci Jasp.

- De rien ma chérie.

- N'empêche que ce sont toujours des sales petites fouines qui fourrent leur nez partout, bougonna Rosalie.

Je me demandais quelle serait la réaction de Carlisle et d'Esmée lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Esmée serait sûrement heureuse, elle est tellement aimante avec tout le monde. Elle dirait sans doute qu'il faut leur laisser leur chance et que si ce sont eux qui ont fait le premier pas c'est qu'ils sont prêts à faire des efforts. Carlisle ajouterait sûrement une chose du genre suivre les conseils d'Esmée tout en n'oubliant pas que nous sommes ennemis. Ne pas leur faire aveuglément confiance.

Mais j'étais confiant pour demain. Les loups ne savaient pas que nous avions des pouvoirs. Nous allions bien entendu taire ce détail. Emmett était doté d'une force assez impressionnante et excellait naturellement dans tous les sports. Nous, vampires étions doués pour les activités sportives mais Emmett l'était encore plus que la normale. Jasper , quand à lui peut contrôler les émotions. Il pourra donc envoyer une petite décharge de stress aux loups. Alice pourra nous aider avec son don. Elle allait pouvoir voir en avance les figures qu'ils voudront faire pour nous impressionner. Quand à moi, je pourrais voir s'ils abusent de notre « confiance » ou non.

Je ne voulais pas gagner en trichant mais c'était un plan en cas d'urgence. Je ne voulais en aucun cas avoir une défaite face aux loups.

Et Tess, elle devrait sûrement y participer. Mais il était fort probable qu'elle n'y connaisse rien en surf. Je lui parlerais tout à l'heure pour lui expliquer tout cela.

Le soir commençait à arriver et nous avions promis à Esmée de rentrer pour le dîner. Esmée se faisait une joie de pouvoir cuisiner pour Tess. Nous avions tous envie de cuisiner pour elle. Excepté peut être Rosalie, mais elle donnait quand même de bons conseils culinaires…

Une fois de retour à la maison, nous racontions à Carlisle et Esmée notre rencontre avec les loups et le fait qu'ils nous aient invités à une compétition de surf. Ils ne semblaient pas en croire leurs oreilles. Esmée souriait.

- Mais c'est génial! Vous allez pouvoir nouer des liens avec eux. Qui sait? Vous aller peut être devenir amis. Il faut que vous acceptiez, ça va être une super occasion. Vous allez pouvoir vous amuser.

- Oui enfin tout en restant vigilants, n'oublions pas que les loups ont toujours été nos ennemis. Juste faites attention.

Prévisible. Exactement comme je l'avais pensé. Cette situation m'arracha un sourire.

- Et pour Tess, ça s'est passé comment? Demanda Carlisle.

- Eh bien, elle a vraiment géré tout ça. J'ai été impressionnée, répondis je. Au début, ele s'est raidie mais vraiment elle a su se contrôler.

- C'est grâce à toi, si tu n'avais pas été là, il était fort probable que je réduise ce chien arrogant en miette.

- Ah si, ça me revient, lorsqu'elle a réagi à leur arrivée, une ligne dorée est apparue dans ses yeux. Juste la ligne dorée pas de couleur rouge sang.

- Intéressant. Carlisle se frottant le menton tout en réfléchissant. Je pense que tes yeux nous servirons de baromètre, tels que les nôtres. Par exemple, nous avons les yeux dorés quand tout va bien, mais lorsque nous avons soif, ils deviennent noirs. Toi, je pense que c'est la même chose, lorsque tout va bien, ils sont marrons, lorsque tu commences à être énervée, cette ligne apparaît et j'imagine que lorsque tu es hors de toi, ils deviennent rouges. Disons que ça nous servira au début pour t'apprendre à te maîtriser. On sait que la dernière limite c'est quand la ligne dorée est tracée. J'ai d'autres hypothèses à propos de toi. Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions que j'ai établies en analysant les faits.

J'étais toute ouïe. Je voulais tout savoir de Tess, elle était la chose la plus importante qui venait d'arriver dans ma vie et je ne savais rien d'elle, mis à part le fait qu'elle était une Dreynade.

- Quelles suppositions avez-vous faites à mon égard Carlisle? Demanda Tess intéressée.

- Eh bien, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec Alice et ensuite Edward, je pense que tu as un trop plein d'énergie. Je veux dire par là que lorsque nous utilisons nos pouvoirs, nous utilisons de l'énergie. Cette énergie émane de nous. Mais lorsque nous mettons notre don en veille, cette énergie reste cloîtrée en nous. Toi, tu as trop d'énergie en toi, beaucoup trop ce qui fait que tu es très puissante. Mais comme tu as trop d'énergie, elle ne peut pas rester en toi, elle finirait par te tuer alors tu l'émanes constamment. Mais j'espère que nous apprendrons à réguler cette énergie d'ici peu. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais te tester pour voir l'étendue de tes pouvoirs.

Et ma deuxième théorie est que je pense qu'en te mordant, Jasper t'as laissé un peu de son don. Mais combiné à ton pouvoir il réagit de façon complètement différente. Avant le vision d'Alice, tu étais totalement perdue, Alice est arrivée et t'as mise un peu plus à l'aise. Tu te sentais bien, ton pouvoir a pris une grosse ampleur. Pour Edward, il faut l'avouer vous avez une très belle relation tous les deux. Un lien qui est très rare. Et tu aimes beaucoup Edward, tu ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Sa présence à tes côtés te rend heureuse aussi. Et dans cet instant de bonheur ton pouvoir a provoqué les souvenirs d'Edward. Lorsqu'il nous a raconté tout ça, tu pleurais. Ta tristesse a pris le dessus et nous a touché aussi.

Je pense tout simplement que ton pouvoir réagit en fonction des émotions ressenties. Mais il faut de fortes émotions. C'est ce que Jasper t'a donné. Lui peut contrôler les émotions mais ta puissance l'a fait réagir de manière différente. Par exemple, si Edward te mordait, tu ne lirais pas les pensées comme il le fait.

Tess ouvrait de grand yeux. Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais télépathe. Elle semblait étonnée et à la fois déçue. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Il est vrai que je ne lui avais pas encore dit que j'avas ce don mais c'est juste que je n'avais pas encore trouvé le bon moment. L'espace d'un instant, une gêne se fit sentir.

Personne ne semblait le remarquer ou du moins faisait semblant.

- Nous vous avons réinscrit au lycée, vous ferez votre rentrée dans trois jours. Nous ne savions pas quelles options te choisir Tess. Nous t'avons inscrite dans les même qu'Edward. Si jamais ça ne te convenait pas, tu pourras changer.

- C'est parfait, dit elle en souriant. Merci Esmée.

- C'est tout ce que nous avions à vous dire, vous pouvez y aller, dit Carlisle en bon chez de famille.

Tess se tourna vers moi, elle ne me regardait pas directement dans les yeux. Elle me dit:

- Il faut que je te parle, tu me suis?

- Oui, bien sûr, dis je d'un air coupable.

Je savais exactement de quoi elle voulait me parler, et la discussion me faisait un peu peur mais il fallait bien passer par là. Elle me guida jusqu'à l'entrée. Je me précipitais pour lui ouvrir la porte et la tenir. En parfait gentleman. Elle me remercia d'un signe de tête et continua de marcher un peu. Elle s'arrêta. Je la voyais toujours de dos et quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne se retournerait pas pour me parler.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes, qui me parût durer une éternité. Cette expression me fit sourire intérieurement. Encore une. J'avais la fâcheuse manie d'utiliser ou penser des expressions qui dans notre cas ne signifiaient pas la même chose.

J'ouvris la bouche et brisais le silence.

- De quoi voulais tu me parler? Demandais je innocemment.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Tu peux lire dans les pensées?

- Oui, je peux. Écoute j'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt et que l'apprennes dans s'autres circonstances mais je n'ai juste pas trouvé le bon moment. Je ne me voyais pas te dire « on ne sait pas comment tu t'appelles ni d'où tu viens mais c'est pas grave je suis télépathe! » , j'attendais le bon moment, il ne s'est juste pas présenté. Je suis désolée que tu aies à l'apprendre de cette manière. Mais ce qui est fait est fait on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Ok. C'est juste que l'espace d'un instant je me suis rendue compte que tu devais mieux me connaître que moi je te connais. Et puis j'avoue que je n'assume pas toutes mes pensées.

- Ah oui? Par exemple celles qui me concernent?

- En particulier celles qui te concernent! Me répondit elle.

Ainsi donc, Tess avait des pensées non assumées envers moi. Voilà qui était intéressant et rassurant de savoir. Au moins elle pensait à moi.

- Je te fais marcher Tess! Je peux lire les pensées certes mais je ne sais pas pourquoi avec toi, c'est le silence total.

- Quoi? Tu mérites que je te…commença-t-elle.

- Que tu?

- Que je te….prenne dans mes bras, dit elle légèrement empourprée. Elle m'entoura de ses bras. Une vague de chaleur parcourut mon corps entier. Je me sentais bien.

- Quelle drôle de punition! Moi qui pensais que mon heure était venue.

- Non ça c'est parce que j'en avais envie. Pour ce qui est de ta punition, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Mais qui est paraît il meilleur réchauffé….ajoutais je.

Nous rîmes tous les deux. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse. J'étais comblé.

**Voili voilou pour ce second chapitre…**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira…**

**Sinon rendez vous demain pour un nouveau chapitre….**

**Bises a vous, **

**N'elo**


	18. Chap 17: Mélodies Edward

**Coucou à tous!!!!!!!!!**

**Alors aujourd'hui j'ai la pataaaaaaaaaaate!!!!!**

**J'ai appris une super nouvelle, un très bon ami à moi vient d'être papa alors oui je suis super contente!!!!! Une petite Emma toute mimi comme tout!!!!**

**Sinon je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos visites qui font toujours très plaisir.**

**Alors un mot tout spécial à Immortell, le moment que tu attends sera au prochain chapitre promis juré!!!! Mas se feront il ratatinés? Suspense! En tout cas merci pur ta review, c'est super gentil…**

**A Galswinthe, non je ne te trouve pas à la ramasse, et des reviews comme les tiennes font vraiment plaisir et sourire!!!**

**Et merci aux autres….**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 17: Mélodies (Point de vue d'Edward)

Si mon cœur avait pu battre à ce moment là, il se serait sûrement emballé. Tess avait un effet sur moi dont j'ignorais l'existence auparavant. Mais cet effet provoquait d'agréables choses en moi. Même si quand je voyais Tess mon estomac formait un nœud et ce nœud se resserrait quand elle souriait.

J'avais comme l'impression que c'état mon nombril qui avait remplacé mon cœur. Toutes les sensations partaient de mon ventre j'avais envie de toucher Tess, de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle me parlait, je l'écoutais mais mon regard était fixé sur ses lèvres si belles et charnues. Je voulais les goûter.

Elles étaient d'une couleur si attractive. Elles me semblaient délicieuses. Un fort désir se souleva en moi. Je combattais. J'étais toujours dans ses bras. Je m'en dégageais à contre cœur mais je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus.

Je la regardais, il fallait que je trouve une raison. Une excuse valable pour avoir rompu cet instant si magique.

- Je vais avoir du mal ç jouer du piano si je suis dans tes bras, dis je. Avec un clin d'œil et cette fichue main qui passe dans mes cheveux.

- Oh je vois. Je comprends mieux. J'avais peur que notre embrassade te dérange. N'hésite surtout pas à le dire si ça te gêne ou t'embarrasse, je le comprendrais parfaitement.

- Non surtout pas. Mais disons que je n'y suis pas vraiment habitué. C'est très agréable.

Encore cette main dans mes cheveux.

- On file se dégourdir les doigts? Repris je.

Nous rentrions donc à l'intérieur de la maison et nous dirigeâmes vers le piano.

Je m'installais sur le tabouret et laissais une place à Tess. Quand je repensais à ma réaction de la veille lorsqu'elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, j'avais légèrement reculé. Mais à présent, je m'étais habitué à son odeur, sa présence, et j'étais même vraiment heureux d'avoir cette relation si particulière avec elle.

Je posais mes doigts sur les touches ivoires, mes pieds sur les pédales. Je fermais les yeux et paniquais. La présence de Tess me troublait, je n'avais aucune idée e ce que j'allais jouer. Je restais bloqué droit comme un « i » sur le tabouret. Je m'étais crispé. Pourquoi aucune note ne se dessinait dans mon esprit? Pourquoi n'étais je pas capable de jouer? Le piano avait toujours été ma vie si je ne suis pas capable de jouer que pourrais je faire d'autre?

Cela faisait presque un siècle que je jouais de cet instrument. Et pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, j'avais un brouillard épais dans ma tête.

Je supposais que la présence de Tess était la cause de ce blocage. Je me tournais vers elle, essayant de cacher la légère panique qui me gagnait petit à petit. J'avais peur de sa réaction.

- Je ne peux pas, soufflais je.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je …je ne sais pas c'est comme si je n'avais joué avant. Tout ça me paraît si nouveau d'un coup. J'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais capable de jouer de nouveau. C'est si étrange. La musique est comme une drogue, je ne peux pas m'en passer. Toutes ces mélodies ont un sens particulier pour moi tu sais. Je ne peux et ne veux pas perdre ça.

- Oui je le comprends, mes ne t'inquiètes pas, ça reviendra, ça reviendra. Esmée m'a dit que tu étais un génie de la musique. Ça ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. Je pense avoir une idée de ce qui te bloque, mais comment t'aider? Je n'en sais trop rien.

- Que veux tu dire par une idée de ce qui me bloque?

- Bien c'est plutôt simple, je pense. Te souviens tu de la dernière fois o tu t'es assis devant ce même piano?

- Oui, c'était hier soir.

- Bien et que s'est il passé?

- Je euh….

Je fis une pause, repensant à ce qui s'était passé ma veille.

- Je vois. Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser? Bien sûr que c'est ça! M'exclamais je.

Ce qui m'effrayait en me laissant aller devant ce piano c'est ce qui était arrivé la veille. Je ne voulais pas repenser à Tess de ma vue humaine, je ne voulais pas pleurer et encore faire pleurer ma famille et ma nouvelle Tess. J'avais peur qu'encore une fois, je revive les derniers instants que j'avais vécu aux côté de ma petite sœur et que cela ne se ressente sur la musique.

Entendant cette musique, les autres seraient descendus et peut être pleureraient ils encore une fois. Je m'étais juré que cela ne recommencerait pas. J'avais un peu oublié ce qui s'était passé grâce à Tess. Sa présence soulageait la douleur que je pouvais avoir dans mon cœur inactif. Mon cœur état peut être physiquement mort mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que toutes mes émotions et tous mes sentiments lorsque je jouais provenaient de lui.

- Tu sais, ça va revenir, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses un sang d'encre pour ça. On a un souci bien plus important qui s'il n'est pas résolu risque d'avoir une terrible conséquence sur nous.

- Oh! De quoi? Je ne suis pas au courant…. Quel souci? C'est grave?

- Très grave, dit elle en hochant la tête vivement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? De quel soucis es tu en train de parler? Pourquoi je ne comprend spas un traître mot de ce que tu es en train de me dire?

- Je te parle du surf de demain, dit elle en souriant. Tu sais un truc avec les loups. Souviens toi que si on perd, c'est un peu la honte. On sera la risée de ces chiens.

- C'est ça le gros souci? J'ai pensé à un truc plus grave du genre qui mettrait des vies en danger.

- Ben c'est le cas si on perd. Rosalie en colère ça ne te dit rien peut être? On pourrait se faire étriper. Non sérieusement, c'était juste rigolo de voir ta réaction.

- Recommences plus. J'ai horreur de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ton esprit. A propos de ça, tu m'as dit que tu avais des pensées non assumées à mon propos. Puis je te demander de quel genre étaient ces pensées?

- Du genre si je te répondais ta main serais greffée à tes cheveux, me dit elle tout naturellement avant d'éclater de rire.

- Edward?

Je fondais encore une fois.

- Oui? Dis je en me contrôlant avec beaucoup de difficultés.

- Tu peux reposer tes mains sur le piano?

J'étais étonné par sa demande, ses yeux me suppliaient, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je m'exécutais.

Tess posa ses mains sur les miennes et commença à jouer notre clair de lune. Je fermais les yeux. Ça revenait doucement. Je commençais à replonger dans cet état d'esprit, que je n'ai que lorsque je joue. Je ne pensais plus à rien, je jouais. Je m'arrêtais, ce qui fit stopper Tess.

Je la regardais avec beaucoup de gratitude, elle avait trouvé un moyen de m'aider. Le contact de ses mains m'avait rassuré. La laisser me guider sur le clavier était comme si elle me faisait explorer un endroit inconnu afin de me familiariser. Et enfin, cette mélodie, le clair de lune, c'était le mélodie qui nous unissait.

Je levais les yeux vers elle.

- Merci, lui dis je.

- Mais je vous en prie, Monsieur Cullen. Ce fut avec beaucoup de plaisir. J'avoue que c'était u peu égoïste, je voulais t'entendre jouer, me dit elle.

- Je crois que je peux même jouer quelque chose de nouveau, lui dis je. Cet après midi, une mélodie m'est venue à l'esprit. J'aimerais essayer.

Je posais mes mains sur le clavier. E contact de l'ivoire me rappela aussitôt pourquoi j'aimais jouer. Je fermais les yeux et revoyais la scène qui avait fait naître cette mélodie en moi Mes doigts commençaient à s'affairer sur les touches, une douces mélodie se fit entendre. une mélodie pleine de tendresse, d'espoir et de vie. Cette mélodie représentait Tess. Les images qui défilaient dans ma tête étaient tous ces moments que j'avais passés avec elle.

Je finis le morceau. Je sentais le regard de Tess sur moi. Elle devait sûrement attendre que j'ouvre les yeux avant de parler. Qu'en avait elle pensé? Si cela ne lui convenait pas je ne lui dirais pas que c'est comme cela que je la décrivais par la musique. J'appréhendais sa réaction. C'est pourquoi je n'ouvrais pas les yeux de suite.

- Edward? Dit sa voix si douce.

J'ouvrais les yeux et la regardais. Elle avait ses grands yeux chocolats effectivement posés sur moi. Je ne parvenais pas à lire ce qu'ils exprimaient.

- C'est magnifique!j'aime beaucoup. C'est à la fois doux et en même temps vivant. Tu as dit que cette mélodie t'es venue aujourd'hui. C'était quand?

- Hum…eh bien cette mélodie a commencé lorsque tu m'as pris la main, dis je en passant la man dans les cheveux, m'arrêtant à moitié. Fichu tic!

- Ne sois pas gêné, ça me fait plaisir. Mais cette musique, Est-ce qu'elle est…comment dire….moi? Est-ce de cette manière dont tu me vois?

- Oui. Cette musique te représente. Je suis soulagé que ça te plaise.

- Tu peux recommencer s'il te plaît?

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Je recommençais la mélodie. Toujours les yeux fermés, je revoyais nos instants ensemble. Sa découverte, moi à ses côtés en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Devant le piano en attenant qu'Alice se réveille, dans le centre commercial, elle s'endormant sur mes genoux. Aujourd'hui face aux loups ou encore quand elle à pris ma main ou dans ses bras.

Une autre mélodie s'ajoutais à la mienne. Une plus grave, plus profonde. Douce, tendre et triste par moment puis par d'autre elle devenait un peu plus vivante et gaie. Mais derrière cette légère vie restait toujours ce côté triste approfondi par les notes graves du clavier. Tess m'accompagnait. nos deux mélodies, se mariaient parfaitement. Les rythmes et les notes étaient juste dans une parfaite harmonie. Le morceau prenait une tournure vraiment superbe. J'avais l'impression d'écrire quelque chose d'épique. Avec l'aide de Tess.

Je me laissais emporter par sa musique. Elle était vraiment douée j'ouvrais les yeux. Elle était légèrement penchée sur le piano très concentrée et jouait à le perfection ce morceau si magnifique. La mélodie finissait sur deux notes complètement différentes mais toujours harmonieuses ensemble. Ces notes restèrent comme en suspens dans la salon.

- C'est magnifique. Ta mélodie convient parfaitement avec ma mélodie. Tu as entendu ça? Cette harmonie est tout simplement sublime. Vraiment bravo. Tu es très douée.

- Merci Edward. Mais cette mélodie c'est toi. Je te vois comme ça.

Cette mélodie me représentait donc. Cette musique état elle cette preuve que j'attendais pour comprendre que notre relation n'avait rien d'ordinaire?

- C'est magnifique. Vraiment. Je ne pense pas mériter une si belle musique mais si c'est moi qui te l'ai inspirée, j'en suis heureux.

Elle me regardait d'une manière très agréable. J'avais l'impression d'être la plus belle chose qu'il lui était donné de voir. Elle rougissait, j'imaginais que ses pensées non assumées étaient de retour. Je m'approchais d'elle. Mes yeux étaient de nouveau fixés sur ses lèvres si belles. Je la regardais avec envie. Je voulais l'embrasser. Mon visage s'approchait doucement du sien. Son odeur était encore une fois tout simplement divine.

Mais cette fois, je ne voulais pas la mordre. Je la désirais. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés contrastaient toujours avec la blancheur de sa peau. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre

Une barrière de quelques millimètres nous séparaient. Je décidais de franchir cette barrière au moment où la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas, accompagnée d'une voix hystérique disant:

- C'était vraiment un beau morceau Edward tu es………..

La voix se stoppa. Je reculais. Tess aussi.

- …. Sur le point d'embrasser Tess…. Oh! Pardon, je suis si désolée!, dit Alice. Pourquoi je n'a pas vu ça venir? Pourquoi parfois ça déconne? Faites comme si je n'étais pas entrée dans le salon, je m'en vais tout de suite. Avant de partir, ce morceau est le plus beau que tu n'aies jamais joué.

Elle ferma la porte. Je regardais Tess complètement gêné. Alice venait, sans le faire exprès, de casser le plus beau moment de mon éternelle vie.

**Voili voilou pour ce petit chapitre**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas frustrées de ce non baiser entre Tess et Edward…..**

**Je vous promet un chapitre avec un peu plus d'action pour demain….**

**Bises à vous, **

**N'elo**


	19. Chap18: vagues, surf et maillots Edward

**Coucou à tous!!**

**Merci pour vos supers reviews….**

**Comme promis voici le chapitre tant attendu ^^**

**Bonne lecture a vous….**

Chapitre 18: Vagues, surf et maillots (point de vue Edward)

L'apparition fortuite d'Alice avait complètement brisé l'alchimie que Tess et moi avions à ce moment là. Un long silence pesant fit place dans la pièce. J'évitais de regarder Tess et je savais que c'était réciproque. La magie de cet instant s'était évaporée. Je voulais parler afin de cesser ce silence total mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Eh bien! Alice semble avoir le don d'arriver aux meilleurs moments, dit Tess en regardant ses pieds.

- Je t'avouerais que j'avais imaginé cet instant de façon différente. Tout était parfait avant l'intrusion de cette petite fouine! Dis je en souriant.

Tess sourit aussi. Le silence fut comblé. Je regardais le piano et repensais au moment que nous venions de partager. Une telle harmonie musicale m'avait tout simplement époustouflé. La beauté du morceau était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Étant conscient de ne pas être capable de jouer une musique aussi belle que celle là, je décidais de stopper.

- Tu veux encore jouer? Demandais je doucement.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée et puis il vaut mieux que je me repose si je veux être en forme pour le surf de demain. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on perde face aux loups!

- C'est vrai tu as raison. Mieux vaut que tu aies la pêche. Je ne voudrais pas te retrouver en mille morceaux après que tu te sois entretenue avec Rosalie si jamais nous devions avoir une défaite.

- Ah oui, ça te gênerait qu'elle m'étripe?

- Disons que je n'ai pas envie de faire le ménage après. Parce que Rosalie n'est pas du genre à massacrer proprement si tu voies ce que je veux dire, dis je en souriant.

- Oui, dit elle. J'ai intérêt de bien m'en sortir alors.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, nous sommes six. Au pire des cas, on est cinq vampires avec toi donc même si tu n'es pas de niveau professionnel je pense que ça ira. Allez viens, tu vas te reposer.

Nous montâmes jusqu'à ma chambre. Je la laissais passer. Elle s'installa sur le canapé. Je la laissais seule afin de lui permettre de se mettre en »pyjama » et être à l'aise. Je filais voir Alice pour lui parler. J'allais à l'autre bout du couloir. Je frappais à la porte, chose qu'Alice n'avait pas sûrement pas appris à faire et attendais une réponse.

- Tu peu entrer Edward, dit elle.

J'ouvrais la porte. Alice était assise sur les genoux de Jasper. Il la serrait dans ses bras. Ils devaient sûrement partager un de ses innombrables silence ensemble comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Je ne me sentais pas gêné du tout. Je n'étais pas en colère après Alice. Comment le pourrais je? Elle était celle qui me comprenait le mieux dans cette famille. Elle savait exactement ce que je ressentais, je n'avais jamais besoin de l'exprimer. Cependant, j'étais un peu déçu qu'elle se soit immiscée dans ce moment privé. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle avait su ce qui se passait, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de rentrer.

- Écoute Edward, je suis désolée, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ce moment entre toi et Tess. Tu le sais bien, je suis super heureuse pour toi. Mais je pensais que mes visions étaient revenues à la normales. A croire que Tess me brouille les ondes!

- Justement, je venais te dire qu'il ne fallait pas t'en faire. Je sais bien que si tu avais su, tu aurais fait demi tour. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis peut être légèrement frustré voilà tout, dis je tout en passant ma man dans les cheveux.

- C'est nouveau!

- De quoi?

- Cette main dans tes cheveux. Tu ne le faisais jamais avant. Mais depuis que Tess est là, tu n'arrêtes plus.

- Oui je sais, grommelais je. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu sais que tu es tout mimi quand tu fais ça! Me dit elle pour plaisanter.

- Arrête! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu en penses, ça me donne la nausée! Lui répondis je en tirant la langue. Je pense que je vous ai assez dérangé. Je file voir Tess. A demain.

Je rejoignais Tess, elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Le lendemain matin, Alice fit une entrée fracassante dans ma chambre réveillant Tess au passage.

- J'ai hâte de voir quelle tournure va prendre cette compétition de surf! Je veux voir leurs têtes quand ils vont avoir leur défaite. Je suis sûre qu'on va tous énormément s'amuser. Allez on se dépêche! On va être en retard!

- Euh Alice, souviens toi qu'on a rendez vous à quinze heures. Il est à peine neuf heures et demie. Je ne pas que Tess aie besoin d'autant de temps pour se préparer. Surtout qu'elle ne va pas avoir besoin de grand-chose, à part peut être d'un maillot ou une combinaison, dis je.

- Mais je n'ai rien de tout ça!

- Ne t'inquiète vraiment pas Miss, répondit Alice, moi j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Tess hocha la tête pour approuver et remercier Alice. La matinée passa très vite et nous partîmes nous préparer pour la compétition de surf. Nous arrivâmes un peu en avance à la plage de la Push, histoire de nous familiariser à l'endroit.

- Je me sens en forme, s'étira Emmett. J'ai envie d'écraser du loup! Attention au carnage!

- Je te préviens Em, tu te fais écraser, tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, lâcha Rosalie les dents serrées.

Rosalie serait vraiment en colère si l'on perdait. Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer hors d'elle. Une odeur répugnante se fit rapidement sentir. Ils arrivaient et la compétition allait commencer. Je regardais Alice, histoire de voir sa réaction. Peut être sait elle qui va gagner aucune réaction. Je me concentrais sur ses pensées aucune vision à l'horizon.

- Yop Everybody!

Je détestais vraiment leur façon de s'exprimer. Ils m'énervaient vraiment à passer de se la jouer cool.

- On commence? Bon alors on est six, vous êtes six. Ça tombe pile poil! Prêts à surfer?

- Plus que tu ne le penses, grognais je.

- La team des crocs contre la team des canines pointues?

- Ok, ça passe, dit Jasper, mais allez pas hurler à la mort quand on vous aura mis la pâté. Hein les gars? Pas de Aouuuuuuuuuuuh Aouuuuuuuuuuuh!!!!

Une fois sur la plage, nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller. Nous étions tous en maillots de bain excepté Tess. Nous étions plus rapide qu'elle je me sentais un peu gêné de me montrer comme ça surtout comparé à Emmett. Une masse ambulante. Ses muscles étaient tout simplement impressionnants.

Je complexais à côté de lui. Je regardais Tess. Elle se déshabillait lentement, pas très sûre de ses gestes comme si elle était gênée.

Elle était à présent en maillot de bain. Elle était juste sublime. Alice avait encore une fois fait preuve de bon goût. Elle avait l'œil pour mettre en valeur les gens. Tess portait un bikini marron qui mettait ses magnifiques courbes en valeur. Elle était tout simplement irrésistible.

Un violent désir commença à naître en moi. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. C'était comme si nous étions tous les deux sur une plage déserte. J'avais envi de lui sauter dessus. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. Mais cette sensation ne s'en allait pas. Au contraire, elle ne cessait de s'accroître. Même les yeux fermés, je voyais encore cette image de Tess en maillot.

Je ravalais ma salive difficilement. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Le désir montait de plus en plus. Je me crispais une fois de plus. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la lutte qui se déroulait en moi.

- Edward? Dit un douce voix.

Personne, je retirais ce que je venais de penser. Personne excepté Tess.

J'ouvrais les yeux, elle me semblait encore plus belle. Ses grands yeux chocolats me questionnaient.

- Ça va bien? Je veux dire, tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme.

- Si ça va bien, c'est que…dis je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr? Dis tu as pensé à manger?

- Aller chasser tu veux dire…. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Pourquoi?

- Bien Carlisle a dit que lorsque vous aviez…soif…vos yeux changeaient de couleur. as-tu soif?

- Non pas du tout mais pourquoi? Je ne comprenais pas ses questions.

- bien, Edward, Tes yeux sont noirs.

Qu'Est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Commet pouvais-je avoir les yeux noirs? Je n'avais aucune soif. Encore une chose inexplicable dont il fallait que je demande à Carlisle une explication.

- Bon , vous êtes prêt? Dit Jacob Black. On va pas attendre toute la journée. Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais?

Cette phrase me sortit de mes pensées. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je n'arrivais pas à me reprendre depuis la vision de Tess en maillot de bain…

- T'excite pas le tout! Dit Emmett. On y va. On vous laisse la main.

Jasper s'approcha de moi. Je savais qu'il allait me dire que je n'était pas sûr d'assumer.

- Dis, je ne savais pas qu'elle te plaisait autant. J'avoue qu'Alice a encore choisi un super maillot pour Tess. Elle est tout simplement Wow! Si je n'avais pas Alice j'avoue que je lui sauterais bien dessus.

- Ne t'avais même pas d'y toucher, lâchais je les dents serrées.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Regarde moi dans les yeux Ed.

Je m'exécutais à contre cœur mais je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasses.

- Eh bien dis moi…. C'est qu'elle te fait de l'effet. Dis moi ressens tu une profonde envie de lui sauter dessus? De la prendre dans tes bras , de l'embrasser et plus si affinités?

- Euh….oui, dis je une man dans les cheveux. Pourquoi ces questions?

- Ben tes yeux sont noirs. Et tu sais qu'ils changent de couleur lorsque nous avons soif ou que lorsque nous ressentons un énorme désir.

- Oh!

Encore une fois, je haïssais le fait d'^être un vampire, surtout dans ce genre de cas.

- Bon allez pour te changer les idées, on file regarder les caniches se ridiculiser sur une planche à pain.

Jacob fut le premier à se lancer. Il gagnait la mer, sa planche sous le bras. une fois arrivé assez loin, il s'allongea sur sa planche et commença à nager avec ses mains.

Au niveau o les vagues se faisaient plus importantes, Jacob s'éleva sur la planche et commença à valser avec le rythme de la mer. il semblait à l'aise sur sa planche. Il était même impressionnant. Il chevauchait les vagues très à l'aise accompagné de son fidèle destrier qui n'était autre que sa planche.

Il ne semblait jamais se fatiguer. Il était je dois dire, plutôt doué. Il se débrouillait très bien pour un loup. Moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient plutôt nus dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Il fallait le reconnaître, à contre cœur, il s'en sortait extrêmement bien. Je grognais à cette pensée.

Une énorme vague se forma et souffla Jacob. il avait perdu l'équilibre et était à présent en train de regagner la plage. Les loups qui passèrent après lui s'en sortaient bien aussi mais ils n'équivalaient pas Jacob. Je l'avoue, il m'avait bluffé.

Je ne connaissais pas notre niveau en surf. Mais je me doutais que nous nous en sortirions plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Notre rapidité nous aiderait forcément pour nous rattraper au niveau équilibre. On avait un avantage. Finalement je ne voulais pas user de nos dons pour gagner. Nous n'allions pas nous rabaisser à tricher face à des loups.

Très vite notre tour vint. En premier, ce fut Rosalie. Elle m'impressionnant elle aussi. Lorsque les loups la virent se diriger vers la mer, les sifflements fusaient. C'était typique de leur part. ils étaient tout simplement grossiers. Il est vrai que Rosalie était belle dans son bikini rouge. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient, pour eux c'était un vrai « canon » selon leurs mots. Il était vrai que Rosalie avait toujours été une belle fille mais elle n'était pas vraiment mon genre. A vrai dire aucune fille n'était mon genre. Excepté Tess.

Rosalie avait très bien géré, elle avait surfé aussi bien que Jacob voire peut être même mieux. Elle était tout simplement à l'aise. J'imaginais que sa colère lui permettait de tenir debout sur sa planche et quand elle est revenue nous rejoindre, elle n'était même pas fatiguée. Les cheveux mouillés vers l'arrière, les loups pensaient qu'elle était extrêmement sexy. Cela me faisait sourire de les voir « baver » et c'était la cas de le dire, devant une fille en maillot de bain. euh…réflexion faite, envoyant Tess en maillot j'avas presque réagi de la même manière.

Nous avions finalement beau être vampire ou encore loup nous étions avant tout des hommes. Il était normal d'avoir des pulsions ou des envies envers la gente féminine. On pouvait paraître si humains parfois. C'en était déconcertant.

Ensuite vint le tour d'Emmett. il était comme je m'y attendais très doué niveau figure. Malgré sa lourde masse, il semblait flotter aisément sur la mer. L'écume des vagues le frappait de toutes parts, mais il ne bougeait pas d'u poil. La force de la mer en mouvement ne semblait pas avoir d'impact sur lui.

Emmett était juste une force de la nature. Et son aptitude exceptionnelle pour les sports se révélait encore une fois plus qu'impressionnante. Il était tout simplement le dieu du surf. Je n'avas jamais vu quelqu'un surfer de la sorte. Même dans les compétitions qui étaient diffusées sur le satellite. Il ne se fatiguait jamais, il pouvait surfer de cette manière pendant des heures

Ce fut un des loups qui le déconcentra, il lui cria quelque chose à propos de Rosalie. Emmett perdit son équilibre et plongea dans l'eau pestant contre celui qui l'avait perturbé. Les loups malgré leur tricherie, avait applaudi lorsque Emmett nous rejoignait. Ils étaient très Fait- Play et semblaient apprécier le numéro que venait de nous offrir Emmett.

Puis vint le tour de Alice et Jasper ensuite. Leur performance avait été bonne aussi. Alice semblait jouer avec les vagues. Quand à Jasper, il avait besoin de se changer les idées constamment, il se défoulait sur sa planche et contre les vagues.

Venait mon tour, je me sentais confiant. J'étais en forme, je faisais en sorte de ne pas entendre les pensées aux alentours histoire de ne pas être déconcentré. Je me dirigeais vers l'eau.. Mes pieds entraient en contact avec la mer. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la température de l'eau. Je m'avançais petit à petit dans la mer. L'eau m'arrivait un peu au dessus du genou. Je m'allongeais sur la planche, je battais des bras pour avancer.

Une fois le niveau de vagues hautes atteint, j me levais doucement sur ma planche. je tenais en équilibre aisément. Je commençais à valser avec les flots de la mer. Je me sentais très bien. le vent frais m'ébouriffait les cheveux, l'air salin me fouettait le visage, je me sentais heureux; libre et non vampire. Cette sensation me faisait du bien. Je me sentais si léger que j'en aurais pu m'envoler.

Soudain, l'image de Tess en, maillot de bain me revint en mémoire. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés, ses yeux chocolats si profonds, ses lèvres si belles, sa peau laiteuse, ses jolies formes, ses jambes fines et parfaites. Elle était sublime, magnifique, belle divine. Tous ces mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour la décrire. A cette pensée, j'avais totalement oublié que j'étais sur la mer, chevauchant les vagues à l'aide de ma planche. J'étais de nouveau seul avec Tess dans mes pensées. Mais nous n'étions plus sur la plage, nous étions dans ma chambre

. Elle et moi vêtus de maillots de bain. Cette pensée me fit vibrer. Lorsque je renais mon état d'esprit normal, mon corps entier entra en contact avec l'eau.

J'avais perdu équilibre. J'étais à 'eau et je n'avais aucune idée du temps resté sur la planche j'espérais avoir tenu un bon bout de temps sur l'eau. Je nageais vers le rivage. Tout le monde était en train de rire. J'avais apparemment eu le record le plus minable de la compétition pour le moment. Même Rosalie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles. Tess me regardait avec ses yeux rieurs et pour la première fois, je remarquais des fossettes se dessiner sur ses joues. J'vais eu envie de bouder mais ce denier détail me fit craquer, je me laissais aller à rire avec eux. Alice aura eu raison, au pire, on se sera amusé.

- Alors là Ed, c'était…..commença Emmett. Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il riait en se tenant les côtes.

- Si exécrable que ça? Grimaçais je.

- Je ne qualifierais pas ta prestation de « exécrable » mais pas terrible, voulut me rassurer Alice.

- Ouais c'est pareil, j'ai été nul.

- Mais que s'est il passé? Demanda Tess.

- Euh à vrai dire, j'étais un peu trop absent de la compétition je pense. Mais bon c'est pas grave vous avez une bonne raison de rire e moi maintenant.

- C'est à toi Tess, dit Jacob Black. A en juger par son regard, il était complètement subjugué par la beauté de Tess. Je me plongeais dans ses pensées. Après m'être introduit dans son esprit, j'en sortais assez vite dégoûté par la grossièreté qui s'y trouvait. Lui aussi l'avait trouvée magnifique dans son maillot de bain et s'imaginait certaines choses.

Elle était déjà sur la plage. Il me tardais de a voir à l'œuvre. Les vagues se faisaient plus hautes t plus fortes. Enfin c'est l'impression que cela me donnait. Elle se mit debout sur sa planche sans trop de difficultés. Au milieu de l'écume, elle ressemblait à un sirène. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent et semblaient vivants. Elle avait la même posture que les surfeuses professionnelles. Elle avait l'air très à l'aise.

Un énorme rouleau de vague commençait à se former.

Ce rouleau grossissait à vue d'oeil et semblait gigantesque. Jacob disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y faire face. Même le meilleur des loups n'était pas capable d'affronter un rouleau de cette taille. C'est du moins ce que Jacob expliquait. Notre clan « la team canines pointues » était déjà dans l'eau. Nous ne voulions pas appeler Tess pour ne pas la déconcentrer. Cela qui aurait fait perdre l'équilibre.

Le rouleau fonçait sur elle. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Tess était engloutie sous cette vague monstrueuse j'étais paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse se noyer pendant que nous étions impuissants. mais nous ne pouvions rien faire face à ce rouleau, il fallait attendre que ce soit fini.

Lorsque le rouleau se mêla aux flots normaux, je vis Tess sortir, toujours debout sur sa planche très à l'aise. J'entendais les loups exploser de joie sur la plage, ils étaient impressionnés par la prestation de Tess.

Il fallait l'avouer, sur ce coup là elle avait été meilleure qu'Emmett. J'étais totalement ébahi devant le spectacle qu'elle venait de nous offrir. Elle avait été géniale.

Elle se retourna et plongea dans l'eau. Elle nous avait vu. Elle nageait vers moi. Tess était souriante, s belle, les cheveux mouillés. Elle arriva à a hauteur

- TU as été fantastique! Ce que tu as fait là, vraiment c'est tout simplement extraordinaire. De niveau professionnel. Tu as été vraiment magnifique!

- Merci, dit elle les joues légèrement rougissantes. Je voulais vraiment que les loups ne gagnent pas. Tu es sublime, lui dis je ne lui remettant une mèche à sa pace.

- Merci, mais vous aussi Monsieur Cullen. J'avoue que vos cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés vous rendent plutôt sexy, dit elle avec un sourire en coin incroyablement irrésistible.

Elle s'approcha de moi, elle posa ses mains sur ma nuque. Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. je me laissais faire. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et ma collais à elle.

Le désir monta rapidement en moi. Je lui rendit son baiser. Ses lèvres avaient exactement le même goût sucré auquel je m'attendais. Un léger goût de cerise avec une pointe acidulée. Je me détachais d'elle a contre cœur. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux elle se mordit la lèvre et me murmura à l'oreille:

- Merci de me rendre heureuse, Monsieur Cullen.

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par la fin.**

**Je vous donne rendez vous demain pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bises a vous**

**N'elo**


	20. Chapter 20

Salut a tous!!!

Je suis desolee pour tout ce temps sans donner de nouvelles...

J ai eu pas mal de problemes et plus d ordinateur donc impossible d avoir acces a internet....

J ai trouve quelqu un qui m a aimablement propose de poster ma story sur fanfiction....

Je vous passe les infos, si ca vous dit toujours de lire la suite:

Toujours sous le nom d **amnesie salvatrice** et l auteur est **nanasdu83**

Bises a tous

Nelo.


End file.
